


Side by Side (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: In Side Out (Japanese Translation) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Violence, Discussion of Abortion, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 50,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ソーに妊娠したことを伝えるロキだが、返って来た反応は想像していたものではなかった。





	1. 母

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side By Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439291) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 

ロキは巣の付近の何処かから鳴り響く強烈な騒音に目を覚ました。叩きつけ、金づちを打つような音、耳を劈くような金属音、インパクトレンチの上げる咆哮、これらの騒音の上から怒鳴り合う声。まるで船全体が容赦なく解体されているかのような。ロキは完全に覚醒し、半狂乱になりながら慌ててベッドから這い出ると、ブーツを履いた。

一体誰がこんなところまで下りてきて、一体何があってこの地獄のような騒音が起きているのか。

水を入れておいたビーカーから少し水を飲み――結局全部飲み干してしまう。何故こんなにも喉が渇いているのだろう？――少しだけ残った水滴を顔に振りかけた。それから部屋を横切ると、ハッチドアに慎重に耳を押しつけた。近くでする声はなく、足音も聞こえない。人目につく心配はなさそうだ。

サッと廊下に出ると、彼は背後でハッチをしっかりと閉じた。その上から幻術をかける能力があれば良かったのだが、残念ながら、彼の魔力は全て胎の中の小さな命に注がれている。ロキはどれほどで魔力が戻ってくるのだろうかと考えた。数週間？数ヶ月？子供が産まれたら？もう二度と戻ってこない？それは非常に恐ろしい考えだった。残る人生の全てをか弱く惨めな一般人として過ごすというのは。彼を周囲から引き立たせる才能もなく、自己表現のためや退屈しのぎのためにできることもなく、自分の身を守るためにさえ、他人に頼らなければならなくなる。

確かに恐ろしい考えではあるが、同時に馬鹿馬鹿しい考えだ。フリッガはソーを産んでから魔力を失いはしなかったが、彼を孕んでいた間中、魔力と体力を著しく奪われ続けていたという話だった。

「だから、あなたの兄上は強い子になるとわかったのよ」と、彼女はある夜、ロキに魔法を教えるレッスン中に告げたことがあった。「あの子を産んだ時、危うく私の命まで持っていかれるところだったけれど、一週間も経つ頃にはセイズルが三倍になって戻ってきました。私はこれが彼が私の中にいた頃と同様に、外に出た後も守り続けることができるようにするためだったのだと思っています」

ロキは返事をしなかった。彼は憂鬱と憤懣に顔を染めて体を屈めるようにして座っていた。

フリッガは微笑み、彼の背中に手を置いた。「心配しなくていいのですよ、私のかわいいロキ。あなたの魔力は、あなたの生命力と同じく、本当に消え去ってしまうことはないのです。ただ、一時的に別のところに注がれているだけ」

「でしたら、私のは一体どこへ行ってしまったのですか？」ロキは呟き、指先に弱々しく宿る緑色の光を眺めた――彼が現在駆使できる全力の魔法だった。

フリッガの笑みが消える。「それは」彼女は慎重に告げた。「私たちの身体は赤ん坊を宿す準備をするために大量のエネルギーを消費するわ。魔力が落ちるのは自然なこと。私たちの周期の一部です。私の魔力が衰えるのは、ちょうど経血が始まる時――」

ロキは竦み上がった。「母上！」

「――でも、あなたのは経血が始まる少し前に衰え始めるようね。おそらく、これはあなたの周期がとても長いことに起因しているのではないかと思います、ロキ。教えたとおり、きちんと日記はつけていますか？」

「できるだけは」

「あなたがどれだけ特殊な存在であるかを思えば、できる限り細かくつけたほうが賢明でしょうね。あなたのリズムを理解するためには、あなたが毎日どんな気分なのか、あなたの魔力がどんな状態なのか、毎日記録につけるしか方法がありません。そして、あなたの身体のリズムがどういったものなのか理解すれば、あなたのセイズルは開花するわ」

ロキは騒音の出処を求め、その音を頼りに連絡通路を歩いた。彼のセイズルは確かに開花した。さらに強い存在となった子宮の言いなりになる従者として開花した。それには彼の兄である豊穣の神にも原因はあっただろうし、今や彼の魔力は一滴残らず、胎の中にいる小さく、周りの状況など理解していない寄生虫に吸われているのだ。

そんなものは外に出してしまいたかった。魔力を取り戻したかった。母親になどなりたくなかった。次の数週間で彼の身体がどのように変化するかなど、知りたくもない。小さな足に蹴られるのを感じたくはないし、胸が張って、腹が丸く膨らんで皮膚が引っ張られるのも全部経験したくはなかった。ソーの不器用で美しい手が彼に触れ、胎の中で暴れる子を落ち着かせてやるのも、共にベッドに入って身体を寄せ合い、笑みを浮かべては赤子のための名前を考えたり――

嫌悪感に満ちた唸り声がロキの喉を突き破り、彼は深く考えずに足を繰り出し、連絡通路の支柱の一つを蹴った。もはや、彼の魔力がこういった自己破壊的な衝動から彼を守っていないことを思い出した瞬間にボキッと嫌な音が耳に響き、唸り声は絶叫に変わった。

「ファーックコックシットファックカオヘルヴィトフィケンランディカフォルバスカ――！！」

彼の知る全ての言語の全ての罵詈雑言が連ねられる。そして、彼はかなり多くの言語を知っていた。崩れ落ちるように手摺りに寄り掛かり、関節が白く浮かび上がるほど強くそれにしがみつき、眼下に広がる空洞に向かって叫ぶ。その声は金属の壁に反響し、獰猛な呪詛の言葉となって船中に響き渡ったことだろう。

ようやく肺の中の空気を全て使い切ると、ギュッと強く目を閉じたまま激しく息をつき、連絡通路の上に立って全身を震わせた。そして少しずつ笑い始める。右足が激痛を訴える塊になっており、おそらくどこかの骨が折れている。含み笑いが哄笑に変わっていく。体重をかけてみたり、足の可動域を試してみたりする。歩くことは可能だが、耐え難い痛みを伴うものとなるだろう。笑いながら、彼の眦から涙が零れ落ちた。

「ああ、素晴らしい！」彼は息を呑んで言った。「最高だ。なんて素敵なことだろう。そうだ、こうなったら足を丸ごとくれてやる。それでいいだろう？」

しばらくして、ようやく呼吸と心を落ち着けたロキは、背筋を正し、慎重に足を下ろした。息を吸い、足を引きずりながら――確実に足の指が何本か逝ってしまったようだ――すでに十五分以上は響き続けている、止まる気配のない騒音の方角に向けて歩き始めた。

やがて、彼は船尾にあるエンジン室に辿りつき、向かいの壁にある八つの巨大な加速器装置のうち一つが沈黙しているのを目の当たりにした。熱を持った金属、煙、そしてオゾンの臭いが空気中に漂っている。アスガーディアンと元剣闘士らで構成された作業員たちが部屋の隅から隅まで列を成すように並び、機能していない装置に繋がる巨大なケーブルに取り掛かっていた。所々に焼け焦げた跡がある。彼らの織り成す騒音は耳を劈くほどで、部屋の広大さがそれを助長していた。

故障した加速器の前にはヴァルキリーのブリュンヒルデがおり、彼女は他にも「ヴァル」「ヒルデ」「怒りんぼ」の名にも応える。彼女の周囲には様々な動力工具が散乱しており、彼女自身は絡み合うワイヤーの中に肘まで浸かっていた。コーグはその明るく快活な声音でマニュアル本から修理手順を朗読しているようだ。ロキはそれが以前ソーに渡されたものの一つだと認識し、正式な方の自室から持ち出されたのだろうと推測した。

さてと困った。ソーが彼の部屋を急襲せざるを得なくなったということは、相当悪い事態になっているに違いなかった。彼はバウンダリーというものに敏感だ。ベッドルームは、たとえそれが滅多に使用されなかったとしても、聖地のような扱いを受ける。

ロキは不安定な足取りで近づき、ブリュンヒルデが唸り声や罵り声を上げながら動力プロセッサーの奥深くにある何かに悪戦苦闘する様子を眺めた。彼女の拳は裂けて出血しており、彼女自身は二日酔いの真っ最中なように目に映った。

背後で手を組んだロキは、彼女に笑みを向けた。「状況はどうだ？うまく行っているのか？」

ピタリと動きを止めたブリュンヒルデはゆっくりと顔をロキに向ける。その目には殺気と憂苦と機械によって引き起こされた狂気しかなかった。

「あんたのお兄ちゃんが探してたわよ」食いしばった歯の間から意図的にはきはきとした言葉を投げかける。

「そうなのか？それは驚いたな。いや、私は今、お前がここで破壊中の何かのほうに興味が湧いている。あまり重要なものでないことを願うが？」

ここでコーグが口を挟む。おかげで、ロキはおそらく鼻っ柱を頭蓋骨の裏側まで叩き潰されずに済んだと思われた。

「あ、うん、数時間前にそこの推進機器ナントカの機能不全警告を受けたんだ！」彼は明るく言った。「で、みんなでここまで見に来てみたら、ものすごい勢いで煙が出ていてね、しばらく換気扇を回す必要があったけど、今は大丈夫だよ！」

ブリュンヒルデは小声で何やら罵る言葉を囁き、音を立てて懐中電灯を落とした。プロセッサーユニットのサイドパネルを鷲掴みにすると、怒りの咆哮と共にそれを引き千切った。

ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げた。「ああ、明らかにそのようだな。いったい、何をしようとしているんだ？」

「何をしているか、だって？あたしはね、このくそ」――作業員の一人が何かを落として金属音が響く――「ックサッカーなゴミみたいな推進機器の」――金属板をドリルで削る音――「のどこに問題があるのか、ケツの穴に」――カンカンとなり続ける金づちの音――「を突っ込んでやりたいくらいに頭に来てんのよ！」

ロキはこっそりと浮かんだ笑みを手で覆い隠した。ソーの言ったとおりだ。ヴァルキリーは酒を飲んでいない時にこそもっとも口が悪い。可哀想なコーグ。彼のごつごつした顔は溶岩のように明るい赤に染まっており、それを大きな手の中では異様に小さく見えるマニュアル本で隠そうと無駄な努力をしていた。

ロキは咳払いをすると、丁寧な口調で尋ねる。「主電源コネクタを再構成させることはもう試したのか？」

ブリュンヒルデは彼に射殺すような視線を向けた。「あら、まあ、やってないわ。そんなこと思いつきもしなかった。なんて素晴らしい提案かしらね。殿下は私たち全員の命を救った大天才。感謝しきれませんわ！」

その皮肉に満ちた言い草はロキを心底感心させ、いつもならば彼もそれを上回る皮肉に滴る言葉を返していたことだろうが、彼は突然この機械問題に非常に興味をそそられていたのだ。船のイオン推進システムについて読み終えたのは先週のことで、その後に幾つかの強烈な印象を残す出来事があったにもかかわらず、読んだ内容なまだ彼の頭の中に鮮明に残っている。

「私は本気だ」彼は言った。「電気問題があるかどうか、主導線を確認したのか？」

「最初にしたことがそれよ」彼女は鼻息も荒く言った。「クソみたいな回路計を探すのに三十分もかけたのに、こちら側では通常運転。とりあえず、全部手動に変えて、遠隔操作設定をオーバーライドして、最大出力から落とした」

「コイルが過熱状態にある可能性を考えてだな」

「そう。でも、すぐに電源投入したら変換器の中で何かが弾けて、全然動かなくなった。船の推進力が１２パーセントも落ちてしまったから、とりあえず今のところは残る七つの加速器を通常のITO設定にするよう提案したのよ。動力の問題だった場合を考えてね」

ロキは頷いた。「名案だな。燃料ポンプの様子は確認したか？」

「診断プログラムの実行はした」彼女は答える。「何の問題もなさそうだったけど。ゼニゴン３ガスはとても不活性だし、非常に安定してるわ。私のウォーソングでも使ってた。中のフレームがストリッピングされることもないし、残留物も出ない。だから詰まることがない」

「私たちもそれを使っているのならばな」

「使ってるわ。補充用の容器を見たもの。全部ゼン３って書いてある」

「でも過去には？船に空の容器は詰まれていないのか？整備日誌なんかはないのか？」

「見かけてないわ」ブリュンヒルデはロキの思考に追いつくと、目を細めた。「あんた、もしかしてこの船に古い推進薬が使われたかも、とか考えてる？」

ロキは加速器の器体に寄り掛かり、負傷した足に体重をかけないようにした。「かもね。この宇宙船が造船された頃には、ゼン３はまだろくに出回っていなかった。そこのマニュアル本によれば」――コーグがまだその裏に隠れている分厚い本を指差す――「それがだいたい七年前。となると、このタイプの宇宙船で使われると想定されていた燃料はゼニゴン３だけでなくゼニゴン６も含まれる。古い方の燃料を使えば、どれだけ船が使用されていたかにも左右されるが、タンクの内層を数年で侵食してしまうだろう。そして、タンクの内層が侵食されてしまえば――」

「イオン化過程がファックアップしちまうわ」

「私ならそんな言葉は使わなかったが、まあ、意味が通じればいい」

「で、そうなればインジェクタノズルが酷使されてオーバーヒートして、最終的には運転停止してしまうわけね」彼女が言った。

「だが、その中に注ぎ込まれている動力の方は停止しない」ロキが加える。

「そして燃料ポンプには安全プロトコルがあるから、機能しなくなるものがあるとすれば――」

「それは変換器で間違いない。そのとおりだ」

ブリュンヒルデは床に尻をついて座り込むと、折り曲げた膝の上に腕を置いた。「そのまま可動を続けていれば、演算器のフロントエンド全体が駄目になっちゃうかもしれない。なんてこと。このマザーファ――」

「そう結論を急ぐものじゃない」ロキがその汚い言葉を遮り、ちょこちょこと彼女の傍へ移動した。「この宇宙船がどれほどの飛行時間を記録しているか分かっていないうえ、どんな燃料を使っていたのかも定かなことは言えない。これらの装置がゼン３推進薬しか見たことがなく、今回が初めての飛行であることも可能性としてはある」

ヴァルキリーは彼を半信半疑で見上げた。「まるであんたの兄貴みたいな言い草だって気づいてる？」

「私は普段こんなに楽観的ではない」

彼女は溜め息をつき、顔を擦った。「タンクを開いて内層の状態を確認してもいいけど、あの中は完全に密閉された無菌環境を保っているわ。一旦開いてしまえば、二度と使用可能状態に戻せないかもしれない」

「なら開けなければいい」足に焼けつくような痛みが突然走って,ロキの顔が引きつった。「んっ。ポンプを見て、インジェクタメインがまだ稼働しているかどうか確認するといい。それだけでノズルが機能しているかどうかは分かるはずだ」

「でも、それじゃあタンクの内層が崩壊しているかどうかわからないじゃない」

「一度にはひとつずつのことを。ポンプから始めて、ひとつずつ遡って行けばいい。今はタンクのことは横に置いておこう。そちらに問題があるとすれば、それが何であるかはもう分かっている。でも、その他の組立部品の方に問題があるかどうかはまだ分からない。だから、まずはそちらに集中してみようじゃないか。ねえ？」

ブリュンヒルデは頷き、ロキには彼女の目が涙で潤み始めているのが見えた。そして、奇妙なことに、ロキは自分の喉が痞えはじめるのを感じていた。強制的に彼女から視線を外してみたが、結局彼女の挫折感に満ちたすすり泣きが聞こえてしまうので、あまり意味はなかった。

「こんな何もない宇宙のど真ん中で動けなくなる原因になんて、絶対になりたくない」彼女は声に含まれた苦悩を覆い隠すために、唸るように言った。「こんなの私の仕事じゃない。イオン動力の専門家なんかじゃない。整備士でも科学エンジニアでもない。私はヴァルキリーなんだから！」彼女は項垂れた頭を両手で抱え、床を見つめている。

ロキは唇を固く引き結び、慎重に身体を屈めると、彼女の肩を優しく撫でた。「そうだな。まあ、お前はHVAC整備士でもなかったわけだが、先月お前が見事にフィルター交換を成し遂げたと陛下が仰っていたから、この先どうなるかはわからないね」

ブリュンヒルデは鼻で笑う。「空調フィルターはMHD推進器とは随分違うけどね」

「私たちは皆、どこからか始めないといけないだろう？千里の道も一歩からだ」

彼女は彼に大仰に目をぐるりと回す様子を見せるために、顔を上げた。「そうね。ありがと、ママ。元気が出たわ」

ロキの心拍が少し乱れた。咳払いをして、背筋を正す。「ああ、まあ、ソーが呼んでいたというなら、探しに行って何の用か訊いてこないといけないな。兄上がどこにいるか、知っていたりするか？」

「最後に見た時は、上のメインコントロール室の計器パネルの下で苦労してたわ」彼女は頭上を指し示した。「デッキＡだったと思う」

「ありがとう」ロキは踵を返すと、一瞬立ち止まって肩越しに背後を見やった。「頑張って、ヴァルキリー」

ヴァルキリーは彼に疑い深い眼差しを送った。「頑張るけど、良い結果になるかは分からないわ」

ロキは微笑んだ。「私たちは皆、そうすることしかできないのだろうな」

________________________________________

ソーはデッキＣの大廊下を進んでおり、その足取りは重く、長い脚で力強く切るような動きで歩いていた。両腕にはデッキＢの第二コントロールパネルから引き千切り、絡まり合ったワイヤーや回路基板、ダイオードを抱えている。その顔は嵐が始まる直前の空模様を思わせる。暗く、不吉な影があり、暴力的な怒りに満ちていた。彼の行く先にいた人々は慌てて道を開けては壁に身体を押しつけて彼が通り過ぎるのをひたすら待っていた。廊下は決して狭いものではないのだが、この宇宙船にいる人々はビフレストの戦いを目撃したか、最低でも耳にしていたので、事故だろうが何だろうが、彼から漏れ出た雷に撃たれたいとは思わないのだった。

ロキはソーの姿を見る前から、彼の不機嫌が聞こえてきていた。その荒々しい足音だけで充分であった。ソーがたった今通り過ぎたばかりのアクセス通路の交差点で躊躇し、計画を考え直そうかとも思ったが、足の痛みがこの二十分程をかけて彼の判断力を奪いつつあった。歯を食いしばり、角を曲がったロキは、片脚を引きずる形のぎごちない小走りで兄に追いついた。

「ソー」彼は少し息を切らせて呼び止めた。「話がある」

「ああ、ようやくテクノロジー魔術師のご登場か」ソーは不機嫌に述べた。「五時間も遅れ、その知識と技量が必要なくなってから現れるとはな。呼んだ時にお前が代わりにやってただろう無私無欲の人道的な取り組みの方が余程重要だったに違いない」

ロキは魂の中で何かが萎んで息を引き取ったように感じた。やはり、今はこの話をするのに最適な時間ではないかもしれない。ソーは苛立ち、神経質になっており、疲労感が溜まっているように見えるし、やはり今ではない方が…いや、駄目だ。これは待てない。もう、足が痛くて堪らない。

「先程は駆け付けることができずにすまなかった。だけど、兄上に伝えなければいけないことがある」

「俺は今忙しいんだが、ロキ」

「分かってる。けど、重要な話なんだ」

「ならさっさと話せ」ソーはまた別の廊下の角を曲がり、船尾側への歩みを続けた。

ロキは苛立ったように息をつき、よたよたと先回りすると、彼に向き直ってまた近寄った。「これは通りすがりに話せるような内容じゃない」

「ならば俺がまだまだ残っている幾千の課題を片付けるまで待ってもらわねば――」ソーのしかめっ面が怒りのそれから懸念のものへと変貌した。「お前、足を引きずっているのか？」

返事として彼に向けた笑顔はロキの苦痛を一滴残らず注ぎ込んだようなものになっていた。「いいや。今練習してる新しいダンスのステップだ。後で教えてあげようか」

ソーは低く唸る。「皮肉で答えるというんなら、お前の話を聞くのは時間の無駄だ」一拍置いてから続けた。「それと、約束の時間を守るつもりが一切なかったことについて教えてくれて助かったよ。俺が何時間も待ち続けるのが好きだって知ってるんだろ」

「約束？」

「おいおい、ロキ。お前がそこまで忘れっぽいはずはない」

ロキは口角を下げる。「まさか、あれのことを話してるわけじゃ…ソー、今何時だ？」

「船の時計によれば九時半だ」

「夜の？」

「朝の」

ロキは顔色を失った。彼の体感時間は約十八時間も遅れているということだ。そんなことが可能だというのか。人生で一度たりとそこまで長時間眠り続けたことはないのに。

ソーはその顔に浮かんだ表情を視界に捉え、歩調を緩めた。「なんだ？」

「何でもない。ただ」ロキは呆然と首を振ると、頭の中で練習していた長広舌を突如捨て去った。「ソー、私、妊娠した」

ソーは鼻で笑い、再び歩みを速める。「で、俺は妖精の女王だ。ああ、ロキ、わかったよ。素晴らしいジョークだ、実に面白い。それで、ゲームが終わったのなら、いい加減手伝ってもらえないか？今回だけでも何か役立つことをしてほしいんだが。ん？」

ロキは足を止め、ソーが横を通り過ぎるのを目で追った。

「ソー」彼は繰り返す。「私、妊娠したんだ」

ソーは歩調を緩め、やがて立ち止まった。振り向く。その顔はまっさらで、まったく表情が読めない。永遠とも思える時間が過ぎた頃、彼はようやく呟いた。「それは不可能だ」

恐怖がロキの心臓を鷲掴みにした。これは良い結果にはならない。先見の能力がなくても、それくらいは分かる。この場から逃げ去りたかった。今にも彼に降りかかるに違いない痛みと不快感、怒りと裏切られた悲しみから逃亡したかった。しかし、人生で初めて、ロキはどこにも行くところがなかった。逃げる先も、このひどい気持ちにさせる衝突からこの身を遠ざける魔法も何もなかった。振り絞れるだけの勇気を持って、真っ向から立ち向かわなければならないのだ。

ああ、絶望的な状況だ。

彼が深呼吸をすると同時に、両手が互いと格闘し始めた。「結局生理は来なかったんだ。それに、発情期も来なかった。私はてっきり、ここにいるからだと、この環境に身を置いているからだと思ったんだ。ストレスや様々なものが変化――」

ソーが片手を上げる。ロキは途中で言葉を切った。

「お前。お前は、血を流したと言った」

ロキはゴクリと乾いた唾を呑みこんだ。「嘘をついた。すまなかった」

ソーの表情が険悪になった。「生理痛があると言った。頭痛も。お前…俺はお前の面倒を見た。お前を癒そうとした」

「それには感謝してる、ソー。それは実際に――」

「お前は体調が酷く悪いのだと俺に信じ込ませた」ソーが一歩足を踏み出す。「俺は力及ぶ限りのことをしてお前を助けようとした。お前は俺の目を見て、三週間もの間俺を騙して――」

ロキは慎重に一歩後退した。「信じてくれ、ソー。そんなことしたくはなかった」

「なら何故そうした？」

ロキは言葉を探すのに苦労した。誠実な言葉がなかなか見つからない。想像してよりも、ずっと難しいかった。

「あなたに心配をかけたくなかったから」彼は口ごもりながら言った。「まさかこんなことになるとは思わなかったんだ。ただの生理不順だと思っていた。だって、本当に私は自分のことを何も知らない。私はアシールの身体に押し込められた霜の巨人だ」――そう、これだ、これなら少しは同情心を買えるかもしれない――「私はヨトゥンの性や繁殖がどんなものなのか全く知らないし、どれほどの間私が――」

ソーはワイヤーの山を床に投げ捨てた。その衝撃に回路基板が割れ、ダイオードがパチパチと音を立てて点滅した。ロキは竦み上がって壁まで後退すると、恐怖に心臓が早鐘を打ちながらも壁に身体を貼りつけた。

ソーは喜ぶものと思っていた。弾けんばかりに胸を誇りでいっぱいにして。目に涙を浮かべて心臓からは虹を溢れださせ、夢心地に間抜けな笑みを浮かべるのだとばかり。こんな、昨日まであれほど優しく穏やかに彼を愛してくれていた男とは似ても似つかない、怒りに駆られた恐ろしい獣のようになるなど思いもしなかった。ロキがこれまで生きてきた人生の中でソーに殺されるかもしれないという正当な恐れを抱いたのはこれで二度目だった。ソーにはそれができる。特に、ロキが無力な状態とあっては、赤子の手を捻るよりも簡単な話だろう。

ソーは腕を広げ、指を鉤爪のように曲げて立ち、激しい息をつきながら床を凝視している。手の甲に電流が蔓のように巻きついて、パチパチと不穏な音を立てながら彼の上腕を駆け上がったが、発生した稲妻はそれだけだった。

「堕ろすのか？」彼は荒く尋ねた。

ロキは唾を飲み込む。「宇宙のど真ん中を航行中じゃなければ、選択肢はもっとあった。でも、現状、私に他の選択肢はない。私は産むことになる」

ソーの口角が下がり、その顔は嫌悪感に歪んでいたが、その目には堪えた涙が光っていた。「お前は産みたいのか？」

「私がどうしたいかは関係ない」

「俺には関係あるんだ、ロキ。お前はこの子を産みたいのか？」彼が顔を上げたので、ロキは勇気ある、だが薄っぺらい笑みを浮かべていた。

「あなたは私に産んでほしいのか？」

「これは俺が欲しいものの話ではない」ソーは唸り、一歩足を踏み出した。「俺の質問に質問で答えるのはやめて、いい加減に率直な話をしてくれ！」

「じゃあそうしてやろう！」ロキは唐突に思わぬ憤怒に駆られてピシャリと言い放った。「私は怖い！恐怖に満たされてる。あんたはそれが聞きたかったのか？違う！？そうだろうな、当たり前だ。あんたは私がどれだけ嬉しくって、血を流すようになってからいつかこうやって次々と子供を産む日が来ることを待っていたか、そんなことを言うと思っていたんだろう！所詮、女が望むものなんてそんなものだと思っているんだろう！？母親になること、子を産むこと、家庭を持つこと。私が違うなんて思ってなかったんだろう！？私にだって子宮はあるんだから！それを使わずに終わらせるなんて、もったいなくて――」

ソーは唸り声を上げた。「そんなにその部分が嫌いなんだったら、なぜずっと昔に取り除いておかなかったんだ？」

何世紀もの間ロキの胸に隠されていたものが唐突に暴かれ、純粋な怒りが湧き上がってきた。ロキは両手の拳をソーの胸板に全力で叩きつけた。相手は少しも動じることがなかった。それが更にロキの怒りに油を注ぐ。

「なんで私が自分の身体を切り開いて損なう必要がある！？私がこんな風になったのはあんたのせいなのに！」

「お前が女のものを持って生まれたのが俺のせいだと言うのか！？」

「機能するようにしたのはあんただっ！」

その言葉の意味を把握するまでしばしの時間を要したが、やがて、彼は理解した。ソーの顔から怒りが抜け落ちていくさまを見れば、彼がハンマーを得るずっと前から何の神として重宝されていたのか思い出したのだとわかる。

彼の目の前に立つロキは歯を剥き出しにし、ぼろぼろと涙を流すして全身を震わせる、苦悩の見本となっていた。「あんたが私をこんな目に遭わせたんだ」彼は搾り出すように言った。「あんたが私を孕める体にした。あんたを欲しがるように仕向けた。何年もあんたから離れようとしたのに、あんたはそれに気づけないほど鈍感だったから、結局私はあんたの子を孕むことになった。私の身体はついにずっと求めてきたものを手に入れたんだ。良かったな。喜ぶがいい」

だが、ソーはたった今心臓を抉り出されたかのような顔をしていた。ロキは自分自身を憐れむことでいっぱいでなければ、彼に対して憐憫の情を抱いていたかもしれない。

「どのくらい進んでいるんだ？」彼はロキの胎を眺めながら尋ねた。

「わからない。数ヶ月は経ってる？」ロキは拳を作ると、それを差し出した。「ヘイムダルによると、だいたいこのくらいの大きさだという」

「ヘイムダル」と、ソーは呟いた。それから、彼の表情は筆舌にし難い悲嘆のものに変わった。顔を背けて不安定なすすり泣きを漏らした。

ロキは人生でこれほど驚愕したことはなかった。

溢れ出た感情は一瞬のことだった。二度ほど涙に痞えたような呼吸を繰り返したソーは、詰まった鼻をすすり、誰にともなく頷きかけると顔を上げた。彼の表情はロキが感じているものよりも深い苦痛を訴えている。ロキの骨折した足も含めてだ。

「ロキ」彼は掠れた声を出した。「この子の命を守ってくれれば、俺はお前の望むものを何でもくれてやろう。天から星々を千切り取り、空を真っ二つに割ってやる。アスガルドの玉座を明け渡し、俺は生涯をお前の奴隷として過ごしてもいい。だからどうか…どうか、俺たちの赤子を殺さないでくれ」

ロキは溜め息をつくと、額に手をやった。なんだか非常に吐き気がしてきた。「さっき私が言った言葉を聞いていなかったのか？私にはそもそも選択肢がないんだ。あんたは父親になるんだ、ソー。そして私は母親になる。そして私たちはアスガルドがこれまで見たこともないような近交系の王家になる。あんたが夢見ていたことが全部現実になるんだよ。母上と父上もさぞ、喜ばれているだろうよ」

ソーの片方しかない目から涙がこぼれ落ちた。「お前はどれくらいの間知っていたんだ？」

「昨日知ったばかりだ。もっとも、そうかもしれないと思っていたのはもっと――」ロキは言葉を呑みこみ、顔を顰めると、波のように襲いかかってきた吐き気に負けた。片手を壁について上体を前方に倒すと、口の中に溢れた唾液を床に吐きかけた。

ソーは瞬時に彼の傍に駆け寄ったが、それは彼にとっては不幸なことだっただろう。必然的にロキが胃液と胆汁、そして空っぽの胃に吸収されなかった水を勢いよく吐きだした時、その嘔吐物がソーのブーツに少しかかってしまった。だが、ソーは気がつかなかったか、気にしていないのか、そのどちらかだった。両手をロキに伸ばし、片方を彼の胸、もう片方をその背中に置くと、ロキのはらわたで暴れていた吐き気が一気に消え去った。

癒しの手。なんと多才な男なのだろう。

ロキはもう一度唾を吐き捨ててから袖で口を拭い、ゆっくりと背筋を伸ばした。ソーはまるで彼が少し体調を悪くしているのではなく、今にも死にそうになっているかのような目で見ている。ロキは弱々しく笑んだ。

「何か食べた方がいいのかもしれない。しばらく、何も口にしていなかったから」

ソーはロキの項に手を添えると、親指でその顎を撫でながら、顔に浮かんだ苦痛をさらに深めていた。

「それと、多分、私足の骨を折ってしまったみたいで。だから、今すぐ治療師のところに――」

「俺の背に乗れ。お前を運んで行ってやる」

「いや、ありがとう。でも、自分で行けるから」

「そうだな。だが、そうしなくていい」ソーは膝をつき、肩を目顔で示した。「さあ、ここに掴まれ」

「やめてくれ。あんた、まさかああいう男どものようになるんじゃないだろうな？」

「どういう男の話をしている？」

「ああいう、見苦しい心配性の馬鹿どものことだ。ほら、妊娠したパートナーがまるで何もできないくらいに弱々しくなったかのように、息もつけないほど全部代わりにやろうとする男どもがいるだろう。私は別に病気じゃない。まるで召使のようになんでもする必要はないんだからな」

「俺は善い男になろうとしているだけだ、ロキ」ソーは静かに言った。「それまでをも責めることはしないだろう」

それは個人攻撃にも聞こえたが、きっとロキの気のせいだろう。今彼は非常に神経過敏になっており、体中を駆け巡る様々な感情を抑えこむことに苦戦していた。しばらく考え込んだ後、ロキは諦めたように息をついた。ソーの背中に向けて片脚でピョンピョンと跳ねて行き、彼の広くがっしりとした肩に両腕を回した。ソーはロキの両脚を引き寄せて立ち上がると、重心を調節するために一度跳ねるようにしてロキを背負い直した。それから向かっていた方角とは反対方向に足を向ける。彼が先程まで何をしていたのかは分からないが、すでに優先事項ではなくなったようだった。

ロキはソーの襟元に頬を寄せ、今どれだけほっとしているか、どれだけ気持ちが安定したかを考えないようにした。何もかもが現実味を欠いている。過去二十四時間は気持ち悪くなるほど両極端のものを彼に味わわせるシーソーのようなものだった。快感と恐怖。恥辱と安堵。全視の内省的な人物と全能の独裁的な人物と。そして、今のこれだ。罪悪感と慰め。悲哀と喜び。謙遜と憤怒。このとんでもない恐ろしい力と柔らかな心を持つ、これから父親になるのだと知ったばかりの男。

「不思議だ」ロキが言った。

「何がだ？」

「あなたが私を抱えているのに、同時に私もあなたを抱えている」

ソーは表情をきつく引き締めた。「お前は俺たち二人を抱えているんだ、ロキ」

ロキは数秒間黙り込んだ。それから小さな声で尋ねる。「怖い？」

「怖いかだと？俺が？」ソーは低い声で言った。「俺は心に一辺の恐れも抱かずに何千もの敵を前にして数え切れないほどの戦いを乗り越えてきた。宇宙全域の勇猛な戦士でも血を凍らせてしまうような危険を前にしても俺は笑い飛ばしてきた。俺は近視眼なくせに剃刀を手放さない老人に髪を剃り落され、死の女神に片目を抉られた。これから父親になるだと？」その声がさらに低く落とされた。「心臓が凍りつきそうだ」

ロキは喉の痞えを呑みこむと、ソーの首にしがみついて自分の腕に顔を埋めた。

少なくとも、彼一人が恐れているのではなかったのだから。

________________________________________

彼らがデッキＡにある医務室に入った時、若いアスガルド人のカップルが出てくるところだった。二人は満面の笑みを浮かべていたが、王と王子を見るなりそれはさらに大きな笑みに変わっていた。

「陛下、殿下」二人は同時に言って、頭を下げた。

ソーは少なくともその仕草を返すだけの落ち着きはあったが、ロキは二人を完全に無視していた。ソーの肩に顎を乗せたまま、ぼんやりと前方を見つめているだけだった。ソーはそのままロキを背負って医務室のロビーを進んだ。ブルース・バナーはメインの診療室の戸口に立っており、疲れたように顔を擦っている所だった。耳慣れたソーの足音がすると、顔を上げて希薄な笑みを見せていた。

「ああ、良かった。ようやく妊娠してない人が来たよ」

ソーは最後の一歩で危うく躓くところだった。彼とロキは二人してブルースに見開いた目を向けている。「なんだって？」

ブルースは手を振る。「あー、それが、ほらさ。分かるよ？僕たちは地球で言うシベリア鉄道に乗ってるようなものだ。とにかくやることが少ないんだよね。食べて、寝て、それから…ね。子作りくらいしか道楽がないんだもの。言っておくけど、六ヵ月ほどでアスガルドの人口は一気に増えることになるよ」

ロキは体を縮めてソーの肩の後ろに隠れた。ソーはニコリと微笑む。

「ああ、それは良い報せだな、たぶん」

「そりゃあ、サバイバル観点からみれば、絶対にそうだよ。僕はただ赤ちゃんがポコポコ生まれ始める前に君たちが地球に落ち着けることを祈るばかりだね」ブルースは両手をパンと叩くと、大きく息を吸った。「さぁて、当ててみようか。ロキの運動スキルに何か問題が出たと見た」

ソーは瞬きをする。「俺は。俺はこいつのスキルがどれほどのものかはっきりと分かっているわけじゃないんだが、足は速いし、戦闘の腕もなかなかだから、中級くらいだろうか？」

ロキは絶望のあまり項垂れた。

「は？そうじゃなくて、歩く能力だよ。だって、ほら。君、普段から彼をそんな風に運んだりしないだろう」一拍置かれる。「正直、なんか変な感じだよ」

「私はここにいるんだが、野蛮なけだものめ」ロキがピシャリと言い放つ。「私のことを三人称で話すのはやめてくれないか」

「ごめん、ただ僕は」――ブルースがもじもじとする――「僕は王族っていうのはそういうものかと。ビクトリア女王は自分のことを三人称で話していたというし」

「お前には私が女王に見えるのか？」

ブルースはその問いに答えようと息を吸いこんだが、血を見る前にソーが口を挟んだ。

「どうやら足を骨折したかもしれないらしい。診てやってくれないか？」

ブルースの片眉が額を登っていった。「あー、オーケー、いいよ。こちらへどうぞ」

彼らはブルースの後に続いて表面が白くつやつやとして綺麗に片付いた最先端技術の部屋に入った。部屋の中央には居心地の良さそうな診察台が設置されており、ソーは反対側を向くと、その上に慎重にロキを降ろしてやった。ロキはブーツを脱ごうと体を折り曲げようとしたが、ソーが先回りをしてロキの胸を片手で押さえ、その場にとどめた。

「俺が」

「自分の靴くらい自分で外せる、ソー」

「分かってる、だが…」彼の目線がロキの下腹部に向けられ、囁いた。「身体を捻じ曲げない方がいい」

「捻じ曲げてなんかいない」

「体を折り曲げていた」

「ああ、まあ、そうやってやるものだろう？靴を脱ぐということは」

「胎の中の――」

ロキが彼に殺気に満ちた視線を突き付けると、ソーの声が割れた。

「の、腹の、ベルト。腹？腹を痛めるかもしれん」

ブルースはサイドテーブルから様々な男根に似た医療器具をどかしている最中だったが、二人の会話を聞いて顔を上げた。「ありゃりゃ。お腹の調子も悪いのかい？もしかしたら胃潰瘍かもしれないよ。僕なんてアスガルドがボカンした後からもう二個もできちゃったからね。今は三個目ができそうなところ」そっと自分の腹を擦る。「良かったら、中を診てやろうか？ここには空気中に３Ｄ画像を映し出す小さな超音波ペンがあってね」

「それは本当か？」ソーが目を見開いて尋ねた。「となると、俺たちは実際に見ることが――」

「絶対に駄目だ」ロキが鋭く言った。「バナー博士、早く私の足を診てくれないか」

「ああ、トリアージか。いやあ、僕が医者の真似事をしていた頃から随分時間が経ってるものでね、ちょっと辛抱してくれよ。まずはこの産婦人科のものをどかして、スキャナーを探さないと…」

ブルースが背を向けた瞬間、ソーはロキに身を寄せ、彼に哀れっぽい眼差しを向けた。

「ロキィ――」

「駄目だ」

「使い方を教えてもらうから」ソーは声を顰めて言った。「そうしたら、二人きりで見ることができる」

「何をどう考えたら私がそれを見たいと思えるんだ？今見たところできっと」――言葉を探してロキの手がふるふると揺れる――「透明な肌をして、半分だけ形を見せ始めてでこぼこした子豚みたいな姿をしているに違いない。吐くかもしれない」

ソーは刺されたかのような顔をした。「ロキ、なんてことを言うんだ、俺たちのこ――」

「シーッ！」

「俺が見たいんだ」

「私は見たくない」

「健康かどうか知るには最善の方法だ」

「ヘイムダルが大丈夫だと言ってた。あいつの全視を信用しているだろう？」

「ああ、だがヘイムダルは医者じゃない」

「それはあんたにも言えることだ」

ソーは理を解くことを諦め、懇願するという行為に直行した。「俺は見たいんだ、ロキ。頼むっ」

「いい加減にしろ。ダメと言ったらダメだ」

「どうする気なんだ、産んだ後まで待ってから見るとでも言うのか？」

「いつか見なければいけないんなら、そうだ、完全に成長して私の中から出た後まで待ちたい」

ブルースが二人の間に出現した。「二人とも何の話をしているんだい？」彼まで声を潜めており、二人を仰天させた。「誰かさんが条虫でも飼ってるのかい？いても気にすることはないよ。誰にでも起こりえる。王族や神様でもね。収納キャビネットの中に効能の高い駆虫薬がいくつかあるから、もしよかったら――」

ブルースの鳩尾にブーツの踵が叩き込まれるのを（そして三つめの潰瘍が作られるのを）阻止したのは、ロキが繰り出した足をソーが掴み、元の位置に押し戻したことだった。

「そこまでだ」ソーが忠告するように言った。「ロキ、そこに横たえて少しリラックスしたらどうだ。お前はさっきから――」

「横たわって、だ、この馬鹿。それに誰かにリラックスしろと言えば、その真逆のことが起こることを知っておいた方がいい」

「はいはい」ブルースが二人の間に割り込む。「横たえる、横たわる、寝転がる、もうなんでもいいから。とにかく、誰かにそのブーツを脱がせてもらわないと始まらない。頼むから」

ロキは歯を食いしばると、ブーツを取り払うために上体を曲げ、それを脱ぎながら痛みに顔を顰めた。

「よし」ブルースが言う。「じゃあ、その足を診察台の上に乗せようか。ゆっくりとね」

ソーが胸の間で腕を組んで佇む間、ブルースはロキの靴下を慎重に脱がせ、損傷した足を露わにした。第二、第三趾が腫れ上がっており、その周辺まで膨れている。皮膚はとうに赤や赤紫色を通り越し、鮮やかな暗紫に変色していた。

彼は低く口笛を吹いた。「あちゃー、これは。確実に折れてるように見えるね。いやあ、いったいどうしてこんなことになったんだい？君たちは魔法で強化されてそうそう傷つかないんじゃなかったっけ？」

「今はそうじゃなくなってる」ロキが呟く。「そのことについては話したくない。いいから」――彼は歯を食いしばり、苦痛の表情を浮かべる――「いいから早く治してくれないか」  
「え…アスガルドにはどんな医療システムがあったのかは知らないけど、ここじゃあそれを治すことのできるものは時間だけだよ。あとは良い添え木があれば。僕は医者であって魔法使いじゃないからね」

ブルースはごつごつとしたスキャナーを手に取ると、ホロスクリーンの電源を入れた。その器具が点滅してその上の空間に乱れる画面を浮かび上がらせた。幾つかの設定を入力してからロキの足の上にスキャナーを翳す。画面に映し出された画像が鋭い線に変わり、焦点が整合されると骨折した足の画像が鮮明に映し出された。

ソーの目が興味深げに見開かれる。

「ああ」ブルースはスキャナーを上下に動かしながら、浮かび上がる画像に目を凝らせて言った。「ここの第二趾骨と中足骨にひびが入っているね。第三趾はかなり腫れてはいるようだけど、骨折しているようには見えない。どうやら、これが癒える間にこいつらを支える添え木のようなものを作ってやらなきゃいけないようだね」

ロキは呻き声を上げて背を倒した。ブルースはスキャナーの電源を落とし、キャビネットの中を漁りはじめると、独り言のように言葉を並べ立てた。ソーは診察台に近寄ると、ロキを応援するかのように軽く撫でてやる。

それと同時に、ブルースがサイドテーブルに置き去りにしたスキャナーにも手を伸ばした。

「一応、できるだけ足に体重をかけないことを推奨するよ」ブルースが肩越しに言う。「少なくとも、最初の数日間は。要は、走ったり、飛び跳ねたり、誰かの喉を蹴ったり、そういうことしないでおくってことだよ。なるべく冷やしておくことと、高く上げておくこと。ああ、テープを見つけた。あと、抗炎症薬も出しておくね。痛みに関してはあまり助けにはならないけど、少なくとも――」

「何をする！？」

「俺は見たいんだよ、ロキ！」

ブルースが弾かれたように振り返ると、ちょうどロキがソーの手にしっかりと握られたスキャナーを奪おうと格闘している場面に出くわした。電源は入っており、ロキの腹部に直接向けられている。彼の背骨と腸骨の震えて跳ねる画像がホロスクリーンに映し出される間も、彼らは互いに奮闘しながら罵り合っていた。彼らの格闘はブルースがよろよろと後ろに下がって重ねられたステンレス製の膿盆にぶつかり、床に激しい音を立てながら落ちたことで中断された。

ソーとロキはその場に凍りついた。

ブルースは愕然と画面を見上げており、そこにはロキの骨盤部にふわりと落ち着いた小さな胎児の骸骨が浮かび上がっているのだった。

「ああぁなんてことだ」彼は両手を頭に置いて呻いた。「君は、赤ん坊を食ったというのか。鬼、悪魔！胎児を丸ごと食ったのか！頭おかしいんじゃないのか！？」

ソーは感動に口を開けたままディスプレイを凝視した。ロキはショックに口を開けたままディスプレイを凝視した。ブルースの場合、口を開けているのは過呼吸に陥っているからだった。

「ああぁぁ」彼は視線を背け、激しい呼吸を繰り返した。「ああぁ、吐き気がする。こんな。僕はこんな残酷な光景はをこれまで見たことがない。これは純粋な悪だ。僕は今、邪悪で頭の狂った人喰いモンスターと同じ部屋にいるっ！」

ソーが驚いた声を上げた。「ロキ、動いたぞ！今、動くところを見たぞ！」

ブルースはぐるりと頭を回した。髪までも総毛立っている。「生きてるのか！？」悲鳴を上げる。「生きたまま食べたっていうのか！？」

それまで呆然自失していたロキが急に動き出すと、ソーと彼の持つスキャナーを押し退けて、なんとか上体を起こした。「なにも食べてなんかいない、この馬鹿っ、私は妊娠したんだ！」

ブルースは凍りついた。それからその口から甲高い鳴き声のような音が漏れ出てきた。「ああぁ訳が分からない。どっちの方がより悪いか分からない。僕は…いや、違うな、こっちの方が確実に望ましくない。絶対に」両手に顔を埋めると、また呻き声を上げ始めた。

ソーはバナーを慰めるのと、ロキを宥めてその胎内の子をもう一度見せてもらうのと、二つの間で揺れ動いた。バナーが勝ったが、それは良い結果が得られそうだったからに他ならない。ソーは酷く取り乱している医者の両手首を優しく手に取ると、彼の顔から手を引き剥がした。

「バナー。ブルースよ、聞け、大丈夫だ。すべて問題ない」励ますような笑みを向ける。「これを伝えるのは少し遅いかもしれんが、ロキと俺はここしばらくの間ずっと深い仲になっていてな、俺たちは――」

「嘘だろう、君の弟だよ！？」

「養子だ」ロキがぼやく。

「しかも男だ！」ブルースが悲鳴を上げる。

「それだけじゃないがな」ロキが再びぼやく。

ソーは笑みを崩さなかったが、必死の形相が滲み出ていた。「ほら、バナーよ、これは奇跡なんだ。生命の奇跡だ。誰かと誰かが愛し合う時、その二人は気持ち良く感じることを一緒にしたくなってな、ロキと俺は――」

「セックスがどんなものかは知ってるよ！お願い、お願いだからそれ以上は言わないでくれ」ブルースはポケットに手を突っ込むと、制酸薬の入ったボトルを取り出した。手の平に四つ振り出すと、一気に呷って呑み込んだ。ソーは彼を宥めるように肩を擦ってやり、その間にブルースは頷きながら呆然とした状態へと落ち着いていった。「大丈夫、僕は大丈夫だ。ただ、ふぅっ、ちょっと座らせてくれないかな」

ロキはぐるりと目を回す。なんて大袈裟で芝居がかった奴だろう。

ソーはブルースを手近の椅子まで導いて座らせてやると、隣に屈みこんで、相手が落ち着くまで待った。

「ということで」と、ソーは相手の激しい呼吸が治まってくると、早速口を開いた。「見ての通り、俺とロキは親になるんだ。そして、お前の助力が必要だ、バナー。これは大変に類稀なるケースだ」

「分かり切ったことを言わないでくれ」

「これが非常に稀なのは、ロキが霜の巨人だからなのだ」

「ロキが何だって？」

「ヨトゥンだ」ロキが不機嫌そうに告げる。「私はアシールじゃない」

「アイシーア？目を見る人？？な、なにそれ？」

「つまり、アスガルド人ではないということだ」ソーが説明する。「ロキは別の世界から来た。俺たちの父は…まあ、話すと長いが、ロキは俺たちとは身体の作りからして違っていて、男性と女性、両方の性が同時に存在しているんだ。それが実際どこまで――」

「待って待って。え、なに？つまり、君は彼が本物の、しかも両方機能する真性半陰陽体だって言うのかい？」

「言葉の意味が分からん」

「男性の生殖器と女性の生殖器を両方持っている人のことだよ」

「ああ。なら、うむ、そうだな。ロキはそれでもあるということだ」

「だけど、さっき巨人だって言ったじゃないか」

「霜の巨人、そうだ」

「ヨトゥンだ」ロキが再び口を挟む。

ブルースはノイローゼになる寸前まで来ていた。「でもどう見ても巨人じゃないだろう！普通の大きさだ！」

「ロキはとても小さな霜の巨人なんだ」

「だったら霜の普通人とかでも言えよ！そういう誤称があるから訳が分からなくなるんだよ！」

ソーはブルースの肩をしっかりと掴んだ。「俺が言おうとしているのはつまり、これまでにこんな事例はひとつもないということだ。ロキは生まれの一族のことも、彼らがどのように繁殖していたのかも、何も知らないんだ。俺たちの子の健康を守るためにも、お前の助けが必要だ。バナーよ、手伝ってくれないか？」

ブルースはソーを見つめ、ロキに顔を向け、再びソーに視線を戻した。「君たち本気なのか？本気で赤ちゃんができるんだね？」

ソーは頷いた。

ブルースはロキを凝視する。最初の驚愕が徐々に薄れ始めていた。「なんてこった。信じられないよ。ほんの数年前にはニューヨーク市を破壊しようとしていた君をみんなで止めようと戦っていたのに、今は…君は誰かの母親になろうとしている。クレージーだ」

ロキは彼に射竦めるような目を向けた。「保障しよう、ドクター。お前はまだクレージーとはどういうことか、見たことがない」

「ああ、そうだね。これからもっと大変なことになるんだもんね。なんてことだ」ブルースはもう一度顔を擦ると、立ち上がった。「わかった、わかった。とにかく、まずはその足をどうにかしてから、それからこの可哀想な子を診てあげるよ。横たわってくれないかな、いいね？ありがとう」

ぶつぶつと文句を言いながら、ロキは診察台に横たわり、落ち着く位置を探した。ソーも立ち上がると彼の隣に立つために移動する。ロキの手を取ったが、ロキは手を捻るようにしてソーの手から抜き取ると、両手を身体の横に押しつけて隠した。ソーは愛されない花のように萎れた。

ブルースはプラスチックの添え木と医療用テープを手に診察台まで戻ってくると、ロキの負傷した趾を綺麗に巻きつけた。手際は良かったが、あまり優しくはなく、腫れた趾に触れられるたびにロキは顔を歪めていた。

手元の作業を終えたブルースは次の作業に移る。近くの医療器具トレイから超音波ペンを手に取ると、スイッチを入れた。

ソーはそわそわと上唇を噛んでいる。

「よし」ブルースは疲れた様子で言った。「じゃあ、ロキ2.0を診てみようか」

ロキは目を閉じた。

ソーがベッドの片側に立ち、ブルースがベッドを挟んで立つと、ペンをロキの下腹部の真上に翳した。三次元のホログラフィックキューブが宙に浮かび上がり、そこに映し出された物は実際よりも何倍か拡大されていた。彼とソーは二人とも大きく目を見開いて身体を乗り出していた。

「うわぁ、すごい」ブルースが感嘆の声を漏らす。「見てくれよ、これ。二つの完全な生殖系が隣り合わせに存在してる。ここが卵巣だ――健康状態は良さそうだね。嚢胞や創傷は見当たらない。いいことだ。これが卵管だろ。膀胱。こっちには精管があって…」

「私はここにいるんだが」ロキが苛立った声を挟んだ。

「ああ、ごめん。だけど、えっと」ブルースは笑みを浮かべていた。「学術的な観点から、これはすごく興味深いことなんだよ。もうちょっと拡大してみようかな」

そうやってブルースがロキの内部配管を感動して観察している間、ソーはもっと明白に存在を主張しているものをじっと見つめていた。青い単色の胎児が周囲の唖然としている観客をよそに温かな繭の中で安心しきったようにふわふわと浮いている姿を。小さな両足には信じられないくらい小さな趾が五本ずつ。細く、完璧な形をした脚が膝のところで折れ曲がっている。二本の腕の先には小さな指をつけた小さな手があり、大きな頭の下に隠れている。ちょこんとした鼻はきっとソーのものによく似るに違いない。滑らかな頬に閉じた瞼、柔らかそうな口。眠る、彼の子。

我慢できなかった。彼は泣きだし、その左頬を熱い涙が流れて髭の中に吸い込まれていった。

「どうやら男の子のようだね」ブルースは言って、もっと良い角度が得られるよう、ペンを動かす。「うん、精巣の形成がほとんど終わってるね。ここに見えるよ」

「男の子」ソーが繰り返し、ホログラムから視線を剥すと、歯を剥き出しにして、両手を目元に押しつけて好奇心と戦っているロキを見やった。「ロキ、息子が産まれるんだぞ。男の子だ」

「素晴らしい！」ロキが衝動的に言った。「それだけだといいがな！」

ブルースはホログラムを様々な角度から注意深く観察した。「えーっと、これはできれば聞きたくないんだけど。とにかく、その光景を想像したくないからね。だけど、いつ受胎したか見当はつくかい？」

「まったく」

「最後に生理が来たのは？」

「なんだと？」

「君の、その、月経だよ。赤い妖精さんの訪問とか。経血は出るんだよね？」

「残念ながら」

「最後にそれがあったのは？」

「だいたい六ヶ月くらい前」

ブルースは目を見張った。「ああ、そう…」

「私の周期は年に三度しかない。複雑なんだ」

「うん、だよね。ただでさえ複雑だもんね」重たい溜め息。

ソーは長い、湿った息を吸いこむと、睫毛にしがみついた涙を拭い去った。「こいつは大丈夫そうに見えるか、バナー？普通か？」

「ロキのこと？いや、まったく。彼ほど普通じゃない人を僕は人生で一度も見たことがないよ。でも赤ちゃんの方は、うん、充分普通に見えるよ。推測するなら、たぶん三ヵ月目くらいだと思うけど、実際のところ、はっきりとしたことは言えないよ。なにしろ前例がないからね。発育段階がどれくらいまで来ているのか、精査して計算しないといけないな。いくつか画像を保存してみるよ…」

そうしてブルースが血圧、脈拍や他のデータを集める間、ソーは赤子の生映像をじっくりと眺め、その心臓は胸の中に鎮座する柔らかでずきずきと痛む塊になっていた。それからロキに視線を移すと、彼がまだ両手で目を覆ったままでいることを知った。

「この子の姿を見たくないのか？」優しく尋ね、ロキの手首に触れる。「とても美しいぞ」

「その子の半分は私だ。美しいはずがない」

「いや、美しい」ソーが主張する。「尻尾があってもな」

ロキの手がその顔から一気に外される。「尻尾だと！？」叫び、瞠目して頭を上げる。

「ちょっと、動かないで、動画を撮ってるんだから！」ブルースが悲鳴を上げる。

ソーは悲しげに指差した。「自分の目で見てみろ。ほんの小さな欠損だが、俺にとっては美しいことに変わりはない」

ロキの目線がホログラムの上を必死に動き回り、異常を探したが何も見つからなかった。息子の尻から突き出る尾などどこにも見当たらない。それどころか、その子にはおかしなところが何もない。どこから見ても普通な――

ロキはゆっくりとそのしかめっ面を、唇にほんの僅かな笑みらしきものを湛えているソーへ向けた。「今のは汚いトリックだった」

「完璧な子だと言っただろう」

「あんたは美しいって言った。美しくない」

「今はまだそうかもしれんが、必ずそうなる」

ロキは渋面を作ったが、最終的には画像の方に視線を吸い寄せられていた。彼は長いことそれを眺めやり、その表情は徐々に内省的なものに変わっていった。ソーは何も言わず、ロキの沈思熟考を邪魔せずにいた。ようやく彼が口を開くと、その問いはブルースに投げかけられた。

「流産する確率は？」

「正直に言えば、分からない」ブルースは顔中をしわくちゃにして答えた。「初めての妊娠での確率は約20％。流産の大半は最初の三半期で起こり、その後は妊娠期間が長いほど確率は低くなる。この子が今何週目なのか、定かなことが言えないから」彼は肩を竦める。「それは起こりえるかもしれないし、起こらないかもしれない。なんとも言えないよ」

「まだ逃げ道を探しているのか？」ソーが腕を組んで言った。

「私はただ質問をしただけだ」ロキが言う。「これは一般的な情報だ。別にこの子が死ぬよう願ってるわけじゃない」

「本当か？なにしろ、お前にとってはそれが一番都合のいい結末だろうからな。そうなれば、お前に降りかかる問題は全て解決、いらない責任からも自由になれる」

ブルースの表情が不安そうに引き攣った。超音波ペンを切ると、慎重にその場を離れる。

「あんたは私がそんな恐ろしいことを願うなど、そんなことができるほど残酷だと、本気で信じているのか？」

「お前に何ができるのかはな、ロキ、よく知っている。そして、お前が抱いた最悪の願いはこんなものではない」

ロキの唇が歪んだ。「おや、私のことをとてもよくご存知で。数ヶ月犯しただけで、私の全てを理解したような口振りだな。ほら、とっとと口に出して言えばいい。私はとんでもなく酷い奴で、あんたは子供ができればそれが変わると思っている。子供さえできれば、私の望ましくない性質が全て取り払われ、私を貞淑で従順なペットに変えると思ってる」

「そんなことは露ほども思っていない。お前は自分自身の感情を俺に投影しているだけだ」

「そうか？本当にそう思うか？あんたは私たちが二人で子供の群れを育てることを空想したことはなかったか？私が、まさにその目的のためにあんたを何百もの候補から選び取ったことを？」

まるで何年も昔に語ったかのように感じられる妄想を思い出さされ、ソーの頬に朱が昇る。「空想はあくまで空想だ、ロキ。これは現実だ。お前は酷い奴なんかじゃないし、俺はお前を正そうとも変えようともしていない。俺はありのままのお前を愛している。好きなんだ」

「ならば少なくとも中にあるあの物体のことにばかり執着してないで、私の健康や幸せを心配をする素振りを見せてくれてもいいじゃないか！」

「お前の心配をしてるんだ、馬鹿者！何故それがわからない！？」

「分かるわけがない！」ロキは怒鳴り、肩を怒らせた。「私に見えるのは、自分の子孫を増やすことしか頭にない男だ！それを産まされる側の事ではなく。口では、その相手を愛していると言いながら、そんなことばかり考えている男だ！」

「それは違う！」ソーが轟く。

「そうか？認めろ、私はあんたにとってただの器に過ぎないことを！あんたはこうなることを望んでいた！こうなるよう祈っていた！」

「そんなことは少しも望んでいなかった！妊娠することを考えただけで、お前がどれだけ怖がっていたか、俺は知っていた――」

「それにもかかわらずやった！」

「そうだ、ロキ、お前が孕むよう選んだのは俺だ。お前が親になることを望んでいないと分かっていながらも、お前の同意なくやったんだ。この旅が始まってから、俺はお前に無理矢理被さって、抗うお前を組み敷いて、嫌がるお前を――」

「これが私のせいだと言いたいのか！」

「お前にも責任の一端はあると言ってるんだ！」

「私が自分の意思でコントロールできないことを私の責任だと言えるのか！？」

「ちょっと、ちょっと！」ブルースはもう耐えられなかった。両手を上げて口喧嘩を繰り広げる二人の間に割り込む。「まったく、落ち着いてくれよ。君…君たち二人はかなり深刻な問題を抱えてるんだから、もっとよく話し合ったほうがいいよ。冗談じゃないからね。まず、『兄弟』ってのが正直まずいと思うけど、そこに子宮と卵子と数百万の精子を放り込めば――ああっ、いやな光景が浮かんだ――今や新しい命が産まれようとしている。お互いに怒鳴り合っていても、誰のためにもならない。特にそこにいる憐れな胎児のためにはね」――ロキの下腹部を指し示す――「その子はすでに何百万という逆境を掻い潜ってここまで来ているんだ。そしてまだまだ先は長い」

ソーとロキの間で燃え盛っていた憤怒は一気に燻るものへと勢いを失っていった。

ブルースが続ける。「僕は精神科医じゃないけど、深刻な問題を抱えている人は見ればなんとなくわかる。正直、君たち以上に問題を抱えた人たちを見たことがない。言っておくけど、君たち二人でしっかり話し合って、どうにかして認識合わせをする方法を見つけないとまずいよ。だって、君たちはその子の親になるんだよ？だからって自動的に完璧な人になれるわけじゃないっていうのは分かっているけど、頼むよ。お互いに責め合う？悪態をついて、悪口を言い合う？僕は君たち二人よりも精神的に成長しているティーンを何人も知っているよ。このままじゃいけない。もっと頑張らないと。だってこれは…こんなのは許しがたいことだよ」

腰に手を当てて少し黙っていたブルースだったが、直後に奇妙な表情を浮かべていた。「なんてこった。これじゃまるで僕の父さんだ」

ロキは診察台から滑り降りると、靴下とブーツをひったくるように取った。ブルースには疲れた、だが丁重な笑みを向ける。「足を診てくれて助かった。ありがとう、バナー博士」

「え。うん、どういたしまして。あ、行く前にビタミンパックをいくつかあげるよ。診察に来る妊婦さんみんなに配ってるんだ。葉酸は凄く重要だし、他にも必要な物は全部入ってるよ。ビタミンB群、カルシウム、微量ミネラル、オメガ3。全部いいものだ。ついでだから次の診察日も予約しておこう。二週間後くらいがいいんじゃないかと――」

だが、ブルースがロキにビタミンパックを渡そうと振り向くと、彼は空気に向かって話しかけていたことを知った。ソーの方を見やれば、彼は不愉快そうに口を歪めて戸口を見つめている。

「今、ロキ魔法を使って消えた？」

「歩いて出て行った」ソーは呟いた。「足を引きずって出て行った。どっちでもいい、あいつはもういない」

ブルースは悲しげで同情するような顔をしてソーにパックを手渡した。「まあ、とにかく、これをなるべく早く彼に渡しておいてよ。微重力環境は胎児にとってかなりきついんだ。それに、ロキがここの食事に苦労しているのは気づいてたよ。だから、彼は本当にできるかぎりの栄養を必要としている」

ソーは深刻な様子で頷き、ビタミンパックをまるで貴重な宝石であるかのように恭しく受け取った。

「それと、二週間後に彼がまたここに来るよう説得してくれよ。できれば」

「やってみる」

ブルースは薄く笑い、ソーの肩を叩いた。「きっと大丈夫だよ。どうやってかは分からないけど。君は半陰陽体である義理の弟と寝ていて、彼は今君の子供を妊娠していて、さっきの話を聞けば君のことをかなり憎んでいるけど…えーと。何を言おうとしていたのか分からなくなっちゃった。ごめん。人を慰めるのは苦手なんだ、僕」

ソーは項垂れた。「バナー、俺はどうすれば良いのだろう？」

彼の声のあまりの弱々しさに、ブルースは怯んでしまった。「君にできることなんて、何もないと思うよ、僕は。ただ…ロキは近いうちに考えを変えてくれると思う。その時が来たら、傍に居てやってくれよ？彼の話を聞いてやるんだ。口を挟もうとしないで、ただロキに言いたいことを言わせてあげて。どうも、色々と思い悩んでいそうだったから」

ソーは手の中にある包みに視線を落とした。

「あいつはいつもそうだ」


	2. 父

次にソーがロキに会ったのは、五日後のことだった。

週毎の議会に遅れて到着した彼は、実に酷い有り様だった。いつもより肌は病的に白く、やつれた顔には陰影が深く刻み込まれている。目の下には隈が灰色の半月のようにぶら下がっており、目そのものからは快活な光が失われていた。それはどんよりと陰鬱で、生気がなかった。手入れのされていない髪は脂っぽく、色艶が無くなっていた。衣服もそれを着たまま眠って、つい先ほど起きてきたばかりだと言わんばかりにしわだらけだった。

まだ少し足を引きずりながら、するりとドアから滑り込むと、一番近い所にあった椅子に腰を下ろす。彼に向けられた五組の視線を意図的に無視して――特に一つの目は全く見ようとしなかった。

報告の真っただ中だったソーは一旦それを中断し、何か言ってやりたい誘惑にかられた。やさしく「よく来てくれた、ロキ」でも良かったし、あるいは単に「やあ」という挨拶でもよかったのだが、ロキの回避的な姿勢――目線は落とされ、肩も丸めて両手を膝の上に置いている――からして、ソーは何も言わないことにした。息を吸いこんで、できる限りの集中力をもって会議を続けた。

バナー博士のもとを訪れた時の惨事から、多くのことがあった。デッキＣの船客ラウンジで勃発した乱闘は、ステイツマンの巡査長となったコーグによって鎮静化された。小さな少女が二人行方不明となり、彼女たちの不在が発覚するまで数時間経ってしまった。恐怖のどん底に陥った両親は指導者たちに助けを求め、ヘイムダルがさっそく二人をカーゴベイのひとつで発見した。二人とも怪我はなく、船内を探険中に迷子になっただけだった。イオン加速器が故障した原因を発見したブリュンヒルデはブルースの工学知識を借りて、修理に成功した。原因は壊れた気圧計で、船は元の速度を取り戻した。それから、数人の偽造酒に詳しいアスガルド人が蒸留器を造ることに成功し、かなり度数の高い酒を開発し始め、これがデッキＣの乱闘騒ぎの間接的な原因だった。そして最後に、船がサカールにあった頃に船に住みついていたネズミと、アスガルドからの逃亡時に迷い込んだネズミが交尾した結果、今や船上にはとても色彩鮮やかで頑強な、金属を食べて石炭のようなものを排出する害獣が生まれてしまった。バナー博士はその数を減らすために捕まえて食べることは勧めないと警告を出していたのだが、それを無視してアスガーディアンは新種の鼠を主な食材にしたフルコースメニューの開発をしていた。どうやら、ラッタス・アスカーリアスと命名された料理はなかなか美味らしい。もっとも、半年も即席食品を食べ続けていれば、味覚が大幅に変わっている可能性も高かった。

他にも多くの議題が長い時間をかけて詳細に語られた。その間中ロキは一言も喋らず、議会の解散が告げられるなり、最初にドアから立ち去ったのも彼だった。

身を裂くような心配と彼と言葉を交わしたいという絶望的な願いから、ソーは友人らを掻き分けるようにして廊下まで急ぎ、その結果ミークの足（あるいはあれは手だったのか）を踏みつけて行ってしまった。哀れっぽい鳴き声を上げた異星人に素早く謝罪の言葉を投げかけてから部屋を飛び出す。ロキがちょうど角を曲がる瞬間を目にして、彼は全速力で駆け出した。またも迷路のような角を曲がって相手を見失う前に、ロキに追いつくことに成功した。

「ロキ、待て！」

彼の前方にある壁に手を叩きつけ、ロキの行く手を遮る。

「お前に渡す物がある」ソーが息を切らせて言った。

ロキは唇を引き結んで彼を無視して、まっすぐ前を見据えていた。だが、優しく急かすような手が彼の腕をつつくと、思わず下を向く。すると、彼の視界に十四袋のビタミンパックを包み込むように持ったソーの手が飛び込んできた。

ロキは苦く笑った。「赤ん坊に渡す物がある、の間違いだろう」

「いや、これはお前に渡す物だ」ソーはなるべく優しく平坦な声音を保つよう心掛け、言い張った。「お前、あまり食べていないだろう。夕食でお前を見かけた回数を考えれば、お前は何も食べていない」

「食べてるさ」ロキが言う。「食堂は他に幾つもある」

「ああ、だがもっと食べなきゃだめだ」ソーは両手を上げ、ロキに向かって懇願するように差し出した。「頼む。これを受け取ってくれ」

「ああ、そうだな。あんたが心配しなくていいようにな。私がそれを使おうが使うまいが、関係ない。あんたはただそれが視界に入らないようにしたいだけだ。重くなる一方の良心の呵責に悩まずにすむように」彼は下腹部に手を置き、自分の重くなる一方のものをあまりさりげなくない仕草で示した。「そうだろう？」

ソーは歯を食いしばり、バナーの助言に従おうとした。ここで言葉の応酬を交わしても何も得ることはない。ロキとの仲を修復するためには、その衝動を抑えなければならなかった。

「頼む」とだけ言って、彼は頭を下げ、両手を差し出した。

しばらく黙って彼を睨みつけていたロキだったが、ひったくるようにパックを幾つか手に取ると、廊下の先を急いだ。ソーは重い溜め息をついて、残されたビタミンパックを弱々しく手に包み込んだ。

あまり渡すことはできなかったが、ないよりはいいだろう。

________________________________________

それから続いた二週間のうち、ソーがロキと過ごした時間は約三時間ほどで、二人きりになることは一度もなかった。意図的なものであることは、ソーにもわかっていた。ロキが彼と二人きりになりたくないのだ。彼と言葉を交わしたくもないし、彼に触れられることさえ嫌がっているようだった。

ソーは困惑していた。なぜロキがここまで回避的な行動をとっているのかが理解できない。これほど避けられるようなことをしただろうか？医務室での口論だけが原因ではないと、ソーは確信していた。何か別のことが彼の言動を駆り立てている。その答えを知りたくて仕方なかったが、ロキは彼に問いかける機会を与えてくれなかった。

少なくとも、今はまだ。

ロキは何度か議会の夕食会に顔を出した。げっそりとした不機嫌な客として現れた彼はTVP（大豆を加工してできた人造肉）をつついては、誰とも話さない。なんとか彼を会話に引き込もうと誰かが話しかけても、ロキが返すのは短く味気のない言葉ばかりで、全員の楽しい気分を一気に損なってしまう。さらには、夕食後の片づけを手伝うと申し出ることもせずに立ち去るのだ。もっとも、彼が何かを手伝うと申し出たことは、そもそも一度もない。それが特に使用人に相応しいと考えている退屈で骨の折れる作業ともなれば。ソー自身が彼らの使用済みのトレイを集め、テーブルを拭き、ごみ袋を持って廃棄物処理ユニットまで運んでいることはどうでもいいようだ。ロキはそのような卑しい作業をするには自尊心が高すぎた。

しかし、彼の肉体の衰えは否定できなかった。

ブリュンヒルデも気づいた。コーグも気づいている。ヘイムダルはたとえ全視の能力がなかったとしても、気づいていただろう。これほど著しいロキの衰弱は誰の目にも明らかだった。だが、ある夜、食事の後にソーが近づいたのはヘイムダルではなく、バナー博士だった。

「ああもう、困るんだよ」ブルースは隣にソーが足早にやって来るなり呻いた。できるだけ早く自室に戻ろうと廊下を歩いていたのだが、まさに避けようとしていた事態になってしまった。ここ数日間、ソーがちらちらと彼に送ってきていた焦ったような視線は、ブルースにとって本気でストレスになっていたのだ。

「バナー」ソーが硬い声で言った。「俺は友人として、いや、親友としてお前に助けを――」

「いいかい、僕には医者として患者の秘密保持の義務がある。まあ、医師免許を取得したわけじゃないけど、でも――」

「俺は父親としてお前に訊いているんだ、ブルース。とても心配している父親として、知りたいことはただ一つだ。詳細は語らなくていい、俺はただ…最初にお前の診察を受けてから、お前のところにロキが来たかどうか。それだけが知りたい。いや、知る必要がある。それだけを教えてくれれば、俺はお前を放っておくから」

ブルースは泣きそうな声を上げて渋面になると、悲痛そうな表情に変わった。「えええぇ…困るんだよ、ホント…」

「ブルース、頼む、お願いだ」ソーが彼の肩を掴み――脅迫する様子はなく、ただひたすらに必死で性急さが窺えた――真剣な面持ちで彼の目を覗き込んだ。「ロキは来たか？来てないのか？」

ブルースは深い息をつき、天井を仰いで、ついに敗北感と共に肩を落としていた。「いいや、来てない。ロキはあれから一度も来てないよ。期待に添えられなくてごめんよ。僕、もう行ってもいいかい？」

ソーは呆然とした様子で一歩退き、ブルースの肩に置いていた手がするりと離れていった。不安げな様子だと形容するには重大な語弊があるだろう。彼は心臓を抉り取られたかのように見えた。

「あぁ、ほら、僕はさ」ブルースが慌てたように言う。「診察を受けたくない人を強引に診察するわけにはいかないんだ。それはロキにかかっている。ロキが自分一人で対処したいと思っているなら、僕にはどうにもできない」ソーの落胆を前にして、彼は表情を和らげた。「彼とは話したのかい？」

「いや」ソーが少し荒れた様子で言った。「あいつは俺と話したくないようだ」

「まだ？」

「まだだ」

ブルースはもう一度溜め息をついていた。「少なくとも、ビタミンパックは渡したのかい？」

「幾つか取っていった。だが、まだ四つか五つか残ってる」

「そうか。今頃飲み終わってるだろうから、もっと必要になるな。よし。僕が医務室から持ってきて君に渡すから、彼の枕の上にでも置いておけばいいよ。フルーツ味だし、子供たちにも人気なくらいだ。だから、彼もきっと気に入る――」

「あいつがどこで寝ているのか知らないんだ」

「え」ブルースの眉が片方ぴくりと動いた。「君、えーと。君たちは、その、もう一緒に」――指先の動きで引用符の記号を表す――「寝てないのかい？」

「もともと一緒に夜を過ごすことはなかった。ロキは俺と同じベッドで眠るのが嫌なんだ」

ブルースは口を開いた。そして閉じる。それからまた開いた。「でも、君たちは、一応まだ一緒に暮らしてるんだろう？」

「正直に言えば、俺たちは人生で一度も同じ部屋で暮らしてきたことはなかった」

「でも、少なくとも彼の部屋がどこにあるのか、それくらいは知ってるだろう？」

「知らないんだ」

ブルースの様子がおかしくなり始め、少々興奮しているようだ。「じゃあ、彼は日中どこで時間を潰すことが多いんだい？」

「さっぱり分からん」

「明日、昼食の時にでも捕まえられる？」

「あいつがいつどこで食事を摂っているのかすら知らん」

ブルースは信じ難い思いでソーを凝視した。「君は彼と少しでも時間を過ごすことはあるのかい？それとも君たちは奇妙で近親相姦的なセフレに過ぎなくて、数ヶ月前に誘われただけだとでも言うのかい？言っておくけど、僕は君たちに対して産婦人科医をしながら精神科医にもなんてなれないからね。ただでさえいろんな問題で目が回るほど忙しいっていうのに、そもそも僕の専門でもないのにこんな役割ばかりさせられて、僕はこんなことのために大学に行ったんじゃないし、妊娠した反社会的な神様の面倒を見るための博士号なんか取ってないんだよ！」

ソーは項垂れた。「分かっている。バナー、お前の存在にどれだけ感謝していることか。俺のためだけじゃない、民のために身を粉にして働いてくれている。俺たちはお前に対して大変な恩義がある」

「ああっ、別にそんなつもりは。そんな目で僕を見ないでくれよ――」

「俺の力及ぶことならば、可能な限りロキを傍に置いておきたい。だが、あいつは束縛されない自由人なんだ。好きな時に来ては、好きな時に去って行く。あいつの意思を屈服させることはできない」

「だめだめ、それはだめだ、絶対にロキを屈服させようとはしないでくれよ。状況をより悪化させるだけだからね。ああもう！」彼は両手で顔を覆い、彼らの間に短い沈黙が下りた。ブルースが手を伸ばし、ソーの上腕を掴む。「とにかく、またビタミンパックを持ってくるよ。いいね？」

「助かる」

「彼を追い詰めないでよ」

「分かった」

ブルースは悲しそうに笑んだ。「それと、君ももうちょっと寝た方がいいよ。ロキと同じくらい酷い顔をしてる」

ソーは頷く。「やってみる」

________________________________________

そして彼は確かにやってみた。それからの一ヵ月半、ソーは毎晩一人でベッドに横になり、気のない様子で天井に踊る影を見つめ続けるのだった。日中も心配事から解放されることは少したりともない。起きている間は想像力を働かせすぎて苦悩し、眠っている間は悪夢に魘されていた。中でも目に付くのは、これから父親になろうとしている男が抱える不安を助長する、繰り返し見る夢だった。そしてそれは毎度、ロキで始まり、ロキで終わるのだった。

「ソー、時間だ」ロキが掠れた、搾り出すような声で告げる。丸々と大きくなり、子を産む準備の整った腹の上に手を置いている。色素の薄い瞳は大きく見開かれ、恐怖に染まっていた。「来る」

なぜか、ソーは彼が息子の事だけを言っているのではないと思った。

「まだ準備ができてない」ロキが呻き、膝をつく。「まだできてない！」

ソーは彼に手を伸ばすが、そこで唐突にベッドに横たわっており、汗だくになって心臓は鼓膜の中で早鐘を打つかのようだった。『良かった』彼は重くなった体で考える。『ただの夢だった』

そして部屋のすぐ外の何処かで、赤子が泣きはじめるのだ。暗闇の中で飛び起きると、ソーはドアへと走る。無人の廊下は不吉で気分が悪くなる黄色い明かりに照らされている。鮮やかな血痕が床に残されており、点々と続いて角を曲がるまで続いている。この凄惨な道の先の何処かで新生児が火のついたような悲鳴を上げており、その無力な泣き声が船中に不気味に反響していた。

「ロキ！」ソーは叫び、廊下を走りはじめる。恐怖で気持ちが悪くなり、全身が震えた。思考もはっきりとしない。この先に待ち受けている何かを恐れるあまり、心臓までもガタガタと震えているようだった。「ロキ、どこだ！？」

彼は血の道を辿り続け、角を曲がる度に血の量が増えていく。やがて、何かが暴れた形跡が見えてくる。赤い手形が引きずられたような跡を残し、直接攻撃を受けた証のように血が噴射した跡や大量の血が零れた跡――あいつだ、あいつがロキを連れ去った――壁に痣ができたようにひび割れ、焼け焦げたような跡がそこら中に残っていた。ロキの返事はない。ソーのブーツが奏でる足音と、窮状に泣き叫ぶ息子の声があるのみ。

「ロキ！」

夢はこのような場面が何時間も続くかのようだった。ソーは船の中、全階層を駆け回り、暴力の振るわれた跡を辿っては、彼の子が悲鳴を上げ、泣き叫ぶ声を聞き続けるのだ。

狼が出てくる部分は最後の方まで起こらないことがある。他の時は夢が半分ほど終わる頃、ちょうどデッキＤかＥの辺りで起こることもある。だが、その場面はいつも同じだった。廊下のど真ん中に横たわる雌ヤギが狼の群れに包囲されている場面に出くわすのだ。そのヤギは辛苦の只中にあり、仔ヤギの頭が姿を現し始めている所だった。母ヤギは周囲に向かって鳴きながら頭を振り、少しでも近づいてくる狼に向かって蹴りを繰り出す。その目は恐怖で正気を失っているようだ。狼はヤギの攻撃の届かない位置に座り、堂々と、忍耐強く待っているのだ。血の臭いがする。徐々に、包囲網を縮めていく。

狼の群れは雌ヤギが新たに世界に生み出そうとしている命を喰らうのだ。

その理不尽に、そのひどく醜い現実に、ソーの心は砕け散った。狼どもにその拳を叩き込むソーの憤怒の度合いはあまりに大きく、起きた後もその証がそこら中に見られた。絡み合ったシーツ、黒焦げになった壁や枕の縁、空気中に残る恐怖とオゾンの臭い。

しかし、彼はこの場面で夢から醒めることはない。それはあまりに情け深いことだ。否、ソーは狼どもの首を掴み、壁に叩きつけるのだ。骨が折れ、筋は切れる。しぶとい唸り声と驚いて吠える声が大気に満ち溢れると同時に毛が飛び散り、濃い鮮血が滝のように流れ落ちる。だが、必ず狼どもは倒れたその場所で起き上がり、傷も癒え、再び包囲網に加わっては待つのだ。

やがてソーが憐れなヤギを見捨てることになるのは、泣き続ける息子の声のためだった。そうせざるを得ないことを悔やみ、ヤギのことを思うと心臓が張り裂けそうだったが、ロキと赤子の方が重要だった。彼らの下へ急がねばならない。

彼がその場を立ち去る時、産まれたばかりの仔ヤギが引き千切られ、喰われる中響く雌ヤギの悲鳴が背後から聞こえてくる。子宮の中で過ごした長い時間をかけて慎重に形成されていった肉体だというのに、初めての息を吸う間もなく身体を引き千切られてしまうとは、とソーは思うのだった。両目から涙を流しながら走り、ソーは嗚咽と共に息を呑みながら血痕を辿る。

夢は毎回同じ場所で終わる。デッキＡのソラリウム、天井が巨大なガラスのドーム状になった広々とした部屋だ。この船の乗客に人気の集いの場であり、彼らはここで寛いでは特別に加工されたガラスを通して外から零れ込む様々な自然の光を堪能するのだ。

しかし、ソーの夢の中でこの部屋に光があったためしがなかった。ソラリウムは暗く冷え切っており、無人であった――一人を除いて。

中央にロキが佇んでいる。カクンと頭を後ろに倒し、頭上の星を凝視している。彼はアスガルドの母親なら誰もが身近に感じるだろう裾の長い白くゆったりとしたガウンを纏っている。出産時に着用するガウンを妊婦に贈るというのは古来より続く伝統であり、一般的には妊娠が発覚した時に希望と善意の象徴として行われるものだ。それは子が無事に生まれることへの暗黙の保証であり、新生児に与えられる最初の衣服も出産時に母親が来ていた衣服を切り取って作られるのだった。

ロキのガウンの前面が血で真っ赤に染まっている。その胎は平らで空っぽだ。

「ロキ」ソーは呻き、目に見えない壁に遮られ、それ以上近づけない。力なく、必死に腕を伸ばす。

ロキが振り向く。その両手は血で染まり、その皮膚は死んで灰色となって黒ずんだ血管で覆われている。かつてソーがスヴァルトヘイムに置き去りにするほかなかった死体とそっくりであった。真っ赤な片手を上げて、ドーム状の天井――そしてその向こうの星々へと指差す。

「いなくなった」彼は呟き、その下睫毛には涙がくっついていた。「もういない」

そしてソーは膝から崩れ落ち、船中をその悲嘆に明け暮れた咆哮で満たし、悪夢はそこで終わるのだった。

その後すぐに目が覚めることもあれば、少し経ってから覚めることもある。通常、彼の頬は涙に濡れ、喉はきつく締めつけられており、眠っている間に誰かが彼の首を絞めていたのではないかと思えるほどだ。あるいは、彼は眠る間ずっと悲鳴を上げていたのかもしれない。どちらにしろ、明らかなことがひとつだけある。夢から醒めた後、再び眠りが訪れることはないのだった。

今夜も同じだった。

ぐちゃぐちゃになって臭うベッドから這い出ると、ソーは浴室に向かった。慎重に眼帯を取り外し、蛇口を捻る。流れ出た水を両手で受け止めて、何故かその手に触れる前よりも清涼になった水で顔を洗った。

蛇口を閉じて、手に残った水滴を見つめる。

癒す力。直す力。清め、豊かにする力。決して実を結ぶことのない不毛の地でさえ肥えた土地に変える力。種子が根を張り、芽吹くことのできる土台を整える力。

彼は知らずにロキに対してこの力を振るった。そしてそのことでロキは彼を憎んでいる。

ソーは強く拳を握り締めると、鏡に映った水の滴り落ちる、憔悴した己の顔を見上げた。

『何年もあんたから離れようとしたのに、あんたはそれに気づけないほど鈍感だったから、結局私はあんたの子を孕むことになった。私の身体はついにずっと求めてきたものを手に入れたんだ。良かったな。喜ぶがいい』

喜ぶ？否。喜んでなどいない。喜びたい――それが出来たらどれだけ良かっただろう――だが、それはできない。ロキが喜べないのならば、できないのだ。

ソーは溜め息をついた。

彼はいつの日か父親になることをずっと知っていた。親になることをソーと同じくらいに喜ぶ愛情豊かな伴侶と家庭を持ち、家族を増やすその日を待ち遠しく思っていた。腕に己の子らを抱え、世の中に足を踏み出す彼らを導き、学びを与え、共に遊び、成長を見守るというその概念をとても大事に思っていた。

それがこんな風に起こるとは思いもしなかった。誰もが彼と同じように子供を欲しがると思い込むのはあまりに楽観的、あまりに世間知らずなことだったのかもしれない。彼自身まだ子供だった頃も、ソーは同年代の子らと過ごすより赤子や幼児と遊ぶ方が楽しかった。同年代や少し年上の子らともなると、彼の悪ふざけに付き合わず、逆に彼をからかい返したり、正そうとしたり、競おうとした――それも決して楽しくないわけではなかったが、それほどやり甲斐を感じないものでもあった。

逆に、彼より年下の子らは彼に憧れた。ソーはその子らを笑わせるのを大いに楽しみ、彼の力強さや彼らにとってはまだまだ目新しい世間の知識を見せびらかせては感心させるのだった。小さく不器用な存在を前に自分が大きくなった気がするのが好きだった。まだ手足を上手に動かせない彼らの前ではソーは白鳥のように優雅に感じられたのだ。彼らのヒーローとなり、彼らが恐れるどんな些細なものからも守れるようになることを考えただけで感動に打ち震えたものだ。それは彼が重要な存在になったように思えたからだ。責任ある存在に。ちょうど、父上と同じように。

ロキが生まれた時――もっと正確に言えば、彼が家族の一員となった時――ソーはまだかなり幼く、もしかすると彼が小さくか弱い存在を愛する気質はこの時培われたものなのかもしれなかった。記憶はおぼろげなものだったが、ソーは涼しく薄暗い部屋の戸口に佇み、母がロキに授乳させながら、冬と氷の歌を口ずさみ、その小さな頭にある黒い薄毛を優しく撫でるのを見つめていた。

今思えば色んなことの説明がついたが、あの当時、彼はロキの本当の親については何も知らなかった。本当はフリッガがただそのヨトゥンの赤子が彼にとって異質で暖かすぎる世界でできるだけ快適になれるよう宥めているにすぎなかったのだと気づかなかった。彼が見たのはただ彼の母親と赤子の弟が存在する静かで愛と充足に満ちた場面であり、ソーも仲間に入りたかったのだ。

「大丈夫よ、ソー」フリッガは目を上げることもせず、優しく告げていた。「入って来てもいいわ」

ソーは素直に、そして少し遠慮がちに部屋に忍び込むと、母の隣にある長椅子によじ登った。この時、彼は彼女を質問攻めにはしなかった。大人の世界に対する知識は少なくても、これがおしゃべりをする場ではないことくらいは理解できたのだ。だから彼はフリッガが低く、穏やかな声で歌い、瞼が眠たげに落ち始めるまでロキが乳を飲む様子を見守っていた。

世の子供たち同様に、ソーは世界に対する疑問や彼自身、そして身近な人々に関する好奇心でいっぱいだった。彼らがなぜ言うことを言って、することするのか。なぜやどうしてが彼の限られた語彙力の中でもっとも頻繁に使われる言葉だった。この小さく不器用で、柔らかな身体と大きな頭、そして歯の無い口を持つ者たちに強い好奇心を抱いていた。彼らについてもっと知りたかった。どうやってこの世界にやって来て、どうして大きな人たちにとても大事に扱われているのか。ついに、彼は我慢が出来なくなった。

「母上、ロキはどこから来たの？」できるだけ小さな声で囁いた。

息子の問いにフリッガが動揺していたとしても、彼女はその様子を一切見せなかった。「あなたの父上が私にくださったのよ」彼女は答える。「あなたをくださった後にね」

「じゃあ贈り物だったということ？」

彼女は静かに笑った。「ええ、そうよ。あなたたちは二人とも大切な贈り物」

ソーは彼女と同じ笑みを浮かべた。「抱いてみてもいい？」

「もちろん。ほら、どうやってするか教えてあげるわ…」

フリッガは慎重にソーの腕にロキを移してやった。数年後には大きく力加減の苦手な子供になっていたが、この時のソーはまだ小さく、始めはこの厄介な包みに腕を回すことに苦労した。あまり強く抱きしめないよう、だが腕が緩すぎないよう気をつける。

「首を支えて」フリッガが静かに指示を出す。「そう、そのように。片手を下に。そう、よくできました」

しかし、ソーが居心地よくロキを腕に抱く方法を見つけたとたんに弟が目覚め、その小さな顔を盛大にしかめたかと思うと、身体を捩って引き攣れた息を吸っては今にも泣きそうになった。

「しーっ、ロキ」ソーは囁きかけ、母に教わった通りに優しく彼を揺らした。「大丈夫だ。おれはここにいるよ」

一瞬だけしどろもどろとした泣き声が上がったが、それはすぐに止み、ロキはもう一度体の力を抜いて瞼を下ろしていた。

フリッガは満面の笑みを浮かべていた。「なんて素晴らしい才能があるのかしら。私にだってきっとそんなに上手にはあやせなかったわ」

ソーはこれまでこんなに誇らしく感じたことはなかった。母親に褒められて、彼は輝かんばかりだった。

今、ソーは鏡に映る己の渋く険しい顔を見つめた。空になった眼窩の上でまだ薄紅色でつるつるとした瞼の瘢痕組織がくっつき合い、ひとつになり始めている――窪んだ、見るに堪えない穴のある顔は、彼を見上げる子供に恐怖を与えてしまうだろう。

息子が彼の顔を見たら泣くだろうか。息子が彼の顔を見る日など来るのだろうか。彼が息子の顔を見ることは、この先あるのだろうか。息子を腕に抱く未来図は急速に薄れていくような気がした。

ソーは振り返り、古臭くなったタオルで顔を拭き、眼帯を付け直した。寝室に戻って、撒き散らかされた衣服を拾い上げて着替えると、夜毎、眠りが訪れなくなった時に繰り返している行為に出た。彼の宮殿となったこの宇宙船の薄暗い廊下を彷徨い、物思いに耽るのだ。

良い物を思うことはない。そしてその大半がロキに関する思いだった。

彼は歩く。心配する。思考に沈む。この船の何処かにテッセラクトがあるのは知っている。それを求める存在のことも知っている。彼自身が探し求めた魔法のような石を同じようにして探しているマッド・タイタンの噂は彼の耳にも届いていた。六年前、弟の心を毒し、あのセプターと任務を与えたのがこのタイタンであることを、ソーはほぼ確信していた。その任務にロキは失敗し、彼に求められていた遺物はアスガルドの宝物庫に納められることになったのだ。

まるで星々の位置が直線に並んでいくさまを見ているようだと、ソーは腕を組み、深刻な表情をして窓の外を見つめて思った。これらの出来事がそれぞれの速度をもって何か盛大な破局の周りを回転しており、ひとつひとつ定められた位置につく度に、残された時間が短くなっていく。ソーにはそれが感じられた。耳で拾うには低すぎる音が、空気中に起こす震動としては感じられるかのように。首の後ろをつつき、鋭い爪で彼の肩に掴みかかり、恐ろしい光景で彼の頭をいっぱいにする。

この窓の外に広がる宇宙の何処かには、手に入れるはずだった物を否定された強大な存在がいる。宇宙の何処かにはロキを追い求めている怪物がいるのだ。か弱く、次第に衰えていくロキを。身重になり、頼りなくなったロキを。ソーが常に愛してきて、そしてこの先も愛し続けるロキを。そして彼を守るためにソーができることは何もないのだ。彼はその特権を否定された――否、その役目を。

ロキはまだ彼を愛してくれているのだろうか。この先彼はロキの生活の一部になれるのだろうか。それとも、地球に到着した後は（地球に到着できたとして）一人でサカールや他の世界に消えて、二度と彼の前に現れることはなくなるのだろうか。子供をこの世に出産する時にソーに立ち会わせてくれるだろうか。そもそも、出産する日まで彼は生きているのだろうか。なにしろ、ソーの頭に浮かぶのは、復讐に燃える巨大な影が頽れたロキの傍に佇み、息を引き取ったロキの胎内で少しずつ窒息してゆく赤子には外の世界を知る機会すら与えられず――

ソーの拳がガラスに叩きつけられ、幾つもの小さな火花が床まで走った。帯電した涙が彼の目から零れ、暗闇の中で青白く輝いていた。

何か原始的で狂暴な感情が彼を呑み込んだ。唐突に、ソーは血の味を渇望し、その歯で骨を砕きたくなった。肉を引き千切りたく、物を破壊し、損傷させ、バラバラにしてぐちゃぐちゃにしてやりたかった。彼は雷神だ。アスガルドの王。父親。家族を脅かすものは何であろうと殺してやる。

ロキが彼を許しさえすれば。

ソーの拳が汗っぽい湿った音を立てながらガラスの上を滑り落ちた。目を閉じ、冷たい表面に額を寄せて自分を落ち着けようとする。

「あなたの思考を覗き見ることができないことに安心しています」背後から、よく知った低い声がした。

ソーが振り返ると、ヘイムダルが星光に黄金の瞳を煌めかせながら歩み寄ってきていた。あまりに惨めな思いをしているソーは喋ることはおろか、笑みを浮かべることさえできなかった。代わりにヘイムダルが根気強い、優しげな笑みを浮かべた。

「あなたはあまりに多くの夜をこうして過ごしている」彼は言う。「夢から逃げることは叶いませんぞ」

「逃げようとしているのではない、ヘイムダル」ソーが呟く。「俺は夢を理解しようとしているだけだ」

「おそらく、あなたはすでに理解している。あなたが逃げるのは、それが恐ろしいからだ」

短い沈黙が続いた。それからソーが口を開く。「俺たちの子を最初に見たのはお前だったな」

ヘイムダルはゆっくりと頷いた。「そうです」

「子を孕んだとロキに教えたのはお前だった」

「そうです」

ソーは目を閉じると、腹を括った。「あいつはどんな反応をしたんだ？」

ヘイムダルは少しの間静かになった。「驚愕しておられた。恐怖と不安も感じていた。新しい母親の多くはそうです」一拍置いてから続ける。「あなたに伝えるべきかどうか尋ねてきました」

「お前は何と答えたのだ？」

「私には関係のないことだと」

「他に何か訊いたか？」

「私の意見を。私が何も述べずにいると、ひどく取り乱された。涙も流しました」ヘイムダルは深い息を吸った。「期待に添えないことを恐れていた」

「誰もがそうだろう？」

「あなたの期待に添えないことを恐れているのです」

ソーは首を振った。「ロキは俺を喜ばせようとしたことはない。あいつにとって最も重要な存在はいつだって自分自身だった」

「もはやそんなことはありません」ヘイムダルの言葉は率直で確信に満ちていた。

ソーは酔いから醒めたように彼を見上げた。

ヘイムダルの顔はいつもより厳しい。「彼は隠れ家であなたを求めています。苦痛に呑まれている。あなたが行かなければ、彼は死ぬでしょう」

ソーの呼吸が速くなる。背筋を正し、ヘイムダルを正面から見据える。「見せてくれ」

ヘイムダルはゆるりと両手を伸ばすと、ソーの頭を掴み、目を閉じた。数秒後、ソーの左目が黄金に光り、全視の力が彼に伝わった。そして唐突に彼の意識はこの窓辺から飛ぶように廊下を駆け抜け、幾つもの階層を越え、曲り、捩じれるような道を辿って通用口を通って梯子を下りては突き進み、船倉の奥深くにある分厚い金属のハッチの前に到着した。

ソーは躊躇った。この場所はロキが他人を寄せ付けないため、故意に築き上げた壁だ。この向こうには聖域が、プライベートな空間があるのだ。ソーは歓迎されないだろう。

「中です」ヘイムダルが告げる。

ソーは深呼吸をすると、金属の向こう側へとすり抜けていった。

その部屋は小さかった。散らかっており、暗い。巨大なワイヤースプールが横手に転がり即席のテーブルの役目を果たしており、その上には小さな黄金のキューブが置かれ、何らかのタイトルが書かれたホログラムを映し出している。光源はそれだけだった。壁にはソーにも見覚えのあるものが並ぶ棚がある。ロキの兜や短剣。鎧や革製の戦闘服。様々な軟膏や飲み薬の入った小瓶。いかにも怪しそうな鍵付きの箱が二つ。技術マニュアルの本が数冊。旅が始まったばかりの頃に不思議と行方が分からなくなった酒瓶の山、そして――クリスタル製のストッパー。あの、クリスタルのストッパーだ。二人が兄弟以上の関係となった夜に、彼がロキに投げた、あの。

『何か私にあげたいと思っているものはないのか？言いたいことは？なんせ、私はここにいるのだから』

ソーは彼の姿を求めて振り返った。あれは――あれは何だ？壁の中に何やら収納庫のようなものが設置されているようだ。金属のシャッタードアは開いており、中は暗かった。ソーはさらに近くへと浮遊する。

巣だ、と彼は思った。マットレスや枕、毛布などで溢れかえった寝心地の良さそうな小さな洞穴に緩いチュニックとコットン製のズボンのみを纏ったロキが横たわっている。彼は丸くなって片手で下腹部を支え、もう片方の手を額に押しつけていた。顔を歪めており、呼吸も苦しげだ。酷い苦痛を感じているに違いない。

「ロキ、駄目だ――」ソーは屈みこんで彼を抱きしめようとしたが、腕は彼をすり抜け、気がつけばソーは壁の向こう側になだれ込んでいた。目を瞬かせた瞬間、目の前にはヘイムダルの顔があった。再び廊下の窓辺に二人で佇んでいた。

彼は震える手でヘイムダルの手首を掴み、肩で息をしながらその目は濡れて光っていた。

「彼の下へ急ぎなさい」ヘイムダルがしっかりと告げた。「もう道筋はわかっているはずです。行きなさい」

それ以上言われる必要はなかった。ソーはその場から体を引き剥がすようにして、全速力で廊下を駆け去って行った。

________________________________________

「ララファイ」のプレイリストに登録されていたミッドガルドの歌曲がオーディオキューブから静かに流れている。歌い手の言語は下級のアスガルド語とそれほど違わず、ロキはその内容を理解するのに苦労はしなかった。

“Ei stemme eg høyrer frå urgammel tid  
Kviskrar eit stev åt meg  
Om folka som bur og vandrar på jorda  
Me lengslar heim til ein Gud…”

ロキの子宮を再び激痛が見舞い、彼は全身を緊張させてなんとかその苦痛を宥めようと腹を擦った。彼が触れてもなにも良くならない。彼の手にはなんの力もなかった。吐き気を伴う偏頭痛で頭が割れそうだ。フルーツ味のするゼリー状の中身を空にしたビタミンパックの最後の三袋が、近くに丸めて捨てられている。これにもなんの力もなかった。これほどの不調はビタミン剤などには治せるはずもない。ロキは苦痛からの解放を祈ることすらやめてしまった。ただここで横になって耐え、将来に対する思いに虐げられ続けるのだった。

彼に将来があるとして。この妊娠が彼の死因とならなければ。出産中に死ななければ。サノスとその手下どもが彼を探し出し、約束されたテッセラクトの所在について問い質してこなければ。

これらのことに考えを巡らせれば巡らせるほど、この旅の終着点をこの目で見ることのできる可能性が限りなく低いのだと思い知る。奇跡的に生き延びることができたとしても、彼が地球で歓迎されることはない。ソーが保証したり、彼のために謝罪を繰り返したりしても、それは変わらないだろう。ロキのせいで多くの人々が殺され、惨めで単純な人生が破壊されたのだ。彼は永遠に憎まれ、蔑まされる。ミッドガルド人が正義がなされることを求めた結果、ソーも彼らの憎悪の対象となる。連座の誤謬、連帯責任だ。

ロキが留まろうとするかぎり、アスガルドが再生することはない。それだけは確かだ。彼の感情がどうであろうが、ソーや彼らの民に汚名を着せ、苦労させることはできないし、そんなことはさせない。彼が残れば彼らは新しい生活を築くことはできないのだ。ロキは去る必要がある。体が動くようになれば、すぐにでもそうするつもりだ。それが最善の道なのだから。コモドールはまだ機能している。あまり遠くには行けないが、少なくとも――

ドアが強く叩かれるような音がした。ロキは素早く上体を起こしたせいで急激な眩暈に襲われ、腹が捩じられるような痛みを覚えた。ハッチのハンドルが回され、軋む音がする中、上体を前方に倒したロキは己の痛み以外のことを考えられずにいた。

ドアの向こう側に誰がいるのだとしても、さっさと入ってくればいい。もしかすれば、彼の受難はこの夜を最後に終わるのかもしれなかった。そうなれば、むしろ喜ばしいことではないか。

ハッチドアが鋭く低い音を立てて勢いよく開き、壁にぶつかった。ロキは目を上げる。

戸口には肩で息をするソーが立っており、その顔は悲哀に歪んでいた。彼は何も言わない。部屋に入るとまっすぐロキの洞穴へ進み、少しの間その前に佇んだ後、ゆっくりと膝をついた。その左目からはとめどなく涙が流れ落ちていた。その光景にロキは吐き気を覚え、再び枕の上に身を横たえた。

「もう我慢ならなかったんだな」彼は呟く。「もう一日たりと、あんたの子から離れていることに耐えられなかった」

「俺が誰よりも離れがたく思っているのはお前だ、ロキ」

ロキの口がパチンと閉じた。身を守るように自分を抱く腕に力を込める。

ソーが瞬きをすると、涙がもう一粒頬に零れ、その先達がたどった道を伝い落ちた。キューブから流れる歌は続く。

“Så mange tankar gjev ingen svar.  
Dei lurar seg sjølv for det meste.  
Kjem det ein dag då allting blir bra?  
Blir urgammel pine til glede?”

ソーは頭を横に向け、その曲に耳を傾けた。片方の口角が僅かに持ち上がり、彼は仄かな笑みを浮かべていた。

「幾つの考えが浮かんでも、答えは得られない」彼は翻訳する。「人はいつも自分を騙して生きている。すべてが丸く収まる日は来るのか。古い痛みはいつか喜びに変わるのか」

ロキに向き直ると、相手も哀れなさまで涙の幕を張った目で彼を見上げていた。ソーは片手を伸ばし、手の平を上に向けて毛布の上に置いた。

「いつか喜びに変わるのか、ロキ？」

ロキの手は頑なにも己を抱きしめる腕の下に隠れている。ソーの差し伸べた手を取る様子は見せない。

ソーはもう片方の手も差し出した。「お前を強引に腕の中に引き込むことはしない、ロキ」彼は静かに告げた。「お前から来てくれ。俺の腕は、お前のために開いている。この先いつまでも、開いている」

ロキの緊張した顔から力が抜けた。その言葉を忘れてはいなかった。ソーの言葉は何一つ忘れていない。幾つかは記憶の奥底に押し込めて、それらを鋭く研ぎ澄ませては、いつの日か相手に投げ返すことを待っている。他の言葉は心に刻み込み、何度も愛でては忘れることのないようにしていた。この言葉は後者で見つけた。ソーの愛によりその輪郭に、燃え上がる石炭のように再び火がつけられた。

ロキはゴクリとつばを飲み込むと、ゆっくりと腕を解いた。片手をソーの手に重ね、そこから流れ込んでくる力に目を閉じる。太陽の光と水。新鮮な空気、温かなそよ風。すでに八ヵ月も感じていないもの、もう二度と感じることはないだろうと諦めていたもの。それらが彼に波のように押し寄せ、吐き気を掻き消し、心を落ち着け、苦痛に満ちた思考を宥めた。ソーの手を強く握りしめ、彼は満たされたような息をついた。その薄い翠の瞳で彼を見上げる。

「会いたかった」

ソーは笑んだが、今にも号泣しそうな顔になった。「俺も会いたかったぞ」

ロキは息を吸いこみ、上体を押し上げる。ソーの手が伸びて、彼を支えた。ロキは彼ににじり寄ると、ソーの腕の中に包み込まれ、彼の襟元に顔を埋めてその肩に両腕を回した。

「ここから連れ出して」彼は言う。

言葉もなく、ソーは片手をロキの太腿の下、もう片手を彼の背に回して抱き寄せると、立ち上がった。「どこへ行きたい？」

ロキはソーの肩に頭を預けた。「あなたの行くところへ」

ソーは濡れた音で鼻をすすり、ロキの脂っぽい黒髪に口づけを落とした。「わかった」

踵を返し、彼は部屋を横切り、体中の筋肉や腱を最大限に駆使して歩みをできるだけ滑らかなものした。オルゴールのことは無視したが、ハッチドアは足を使って慎重に引っ張り、戸口を潜ると、その足でさらに引いて背後で閉じた。少し勢いよく閉まったので、大きな音を立てるとロキが腕の中で身体を竦めた。

「シーッ、ロキ」ソーは言って、彼をきつすぎず、緩すぎずに上手に抱き上げ、歩き始めた。「大丈夫だ。俺がここにいる」

________________________________________

できればそうしたくなかったが、ソーはロキを自室に連れ帰った。他に選択肢がない。ロキのかつてのスイートルームは贅沢品を取っ払われ、今ではバナーの患者のための回復室として使用されている。そして、他に空き部屋など一つもなかった。

まるで眠る赤子であるかのように、細心の注意を払ってロキをベッドの中央に寝かせてやる。

ロキは二ヵ月以上見ていない薄暗い寝室の惨状を見回した。「ここでいったい何があったんだ？」

ソーは枕の焼け焦げた跡を見られないようにそれらをひっくり返したり、ベッドから蹴落とされたシーツを引っ張り上げたりして、できるだけ片付けようとしている。

「あまり…よく眠れていなくてな」

ロキは項垂れる。「私もだ」

「すまない。掃除をする時間がなくて。こんな、酷い有り様で――」

「気にするな」

「そんなことはできない。臭いだろう」

「あなたの匂いがする」ロキは片方の肩を竦めた。「ちょっと焦げていて少し汗臭いけど、あなたの匂いだ。安心する」手を下ろし、オーバーサイズのチュニックがうまく隠していた腹のでっぱりを撫でる。それはかなり大きくなっている――ロキの下腹部が大きなメロンのように膨れ上がり、少し垂れ下がっていた。

ソーはベッドの端に腰を下ろし、あまり見つめすぎないようにした。もちろん、無理な話だった。チラチラと盗み見ている様子に気づいたロキは、少し考えた後、決断して彼の近くににじり寄った。

「私に触れてもいいよ、ソー」彼は言う。「むしろ、それ以上に私を喜ばせるものはない」ソーの手を取って持ち上げると、それを胎に押しつける。

ソーは長い、しゃくり上げるような息を吸った。

そこには、その中には彼の子がいるのだ。ロキソン。ソーソン。彼らの息子が。

ロキは目を閉じて息をつき、まるで化膿した傷口から悪い血を抜くかのように彼の不調が抜き取られていくにつれて、額に寄せられていたしわが徐々に消えていった。目を開けて、ソーを見つめる。

「服を脱いで」彼は優しく言った。「ベッドに来て。私たちを抱きしめてほしい」

ソーは胸がはち切れんばかりだった。喉に痞えそうだったものを呑みこんで胸まで押し戻すと、頷く。立ち上がり、急いで下着以外の衣服を全て脱ぎ去り、床にブーツやズボン、レザーの山を築いてから、シーツの間に滑り込んでロキの隣に潜り込んだ。壁のスイッチを押せば、部屋は闇に覆われ、壁際に沿って細く灯る柔らかな黄色い光によってのみぼんやりと照らされた。

シーツや枕を柔らかくごそごそしながら、二人は眠りの体勢に入る。ソーは横向きになり、ロキの肩口に頭を寄せ、片手を彼の丸くなった腹に乗せた。ロキは仰向けになり、片腕をソーの首の下にして、もう片方の手はソーの手に絡ませている。

「これでいいか？」ソーが囁きかけた。

「ああ、これでいい」

ざんばらな、少し伸びた髪にロキが指を通し、頭皮を軽く指で引っ掻くのを感じる。だが、その愛撫は長続きしない。ロキが深く息を吸いこみ、ゆっくりと吐きだす音が聞こえた。

「とても、疲れた…」

ソーには分かっていた。ロキの疲労感が手に取るように感じられたし、何日も眠れずにいた彼自身の疲労の重みも彼に伸し掛かってきていた。

「眠れ、ロキ。俺がここにいる」

そして、それを続けるつもりでいる。この先一生、あの遠い夜に約束したように。ストッパーがあろうがなかろうが。子供がいようがいまいが。ロキがここにいて、回復に向かっており、彼らの子がソーの手の平の下で安全な場所にいる。何者も、ソーを通さずしてこの二人に触れることは叶わない。ソーがそれを許さない。ロキと子にどんな悪意や害悪が襲いかかろうとも、ソーが彼らを背に庇い、立っているのだ。彼らを守る。守れる。そしていつか…

ソーがその思考の流れを終えることはなかった。彼は眠りに落ち、何の夢も見なかった。

________________________________________

朝の鐘が柔らかく船中に響き渡り、新たな一日の到来を報じた。その音に加え、ソーの部屋の目覚ましも鳴りはじめる。いつも通りのモーニングコールだ。

ソーは呻き声と共にベッドの横にあるコントロールパネルに腕を伸ばし、それを消した。隣ではロキが力なく身じろぎし、ゆっくりと深呼吸をすると眠たげな声を漏らしながら腕を横に伸ばしていた。彼がリラックスして落ち着くまで、ソーは彼をじっと見つめた。

痩せたな、とソーは思った。ロキの頬骨は鋭く浮き上がり、二の腕は細すぎる。骨っぽい手首。突き出た鎖骨。病的に白い、乾燥した肌。こんなはずではない。本来ならば、今頃彼はふくよかで、それこそ少し太っている程度まで肉付きが良くなっていなくてはならなかった。こんな、やせ衰えるのではなく。

ソーはそれ以上見つめ続けないようにした。見れば見るほど心配し、心配するほど何かを言いたくなってしまう。ロキが守備体勢に入り、構えてしまうようなことを口にしたくはなかった。

ソーはベッドから這い出ると、腕を伸ばし、首を鳴らして脚も伸ばした。床に投げっぱなしの服を拾い上げるために身を屈める。

「行かなきゃだめなのか？」ロキの眠たげな声がした。

「残念だがな」

「ふーん」ロキは目を開けずに笑みを浮かべていた。「もう何ヶ月もこんなに深く眠ったことがなかった。あなたと同じベッドにいたのに。驚いた」

ソーの胸中で希望が脈打った。「俺は鼾をかかなかったか？」

「かいていたのだとしても、気づかなかった」

ソーは微笑んだ。大きな笑みではないのに、口周りの筋肉が痛む。どうやら、明るい気分になる理由がなくなってからだいぶ月日が経っていたようだ。

「いくらでもここで休んでいて構わないぞ」彼はズボンを履いて、上着を羽織りながら言った。どちらも洗濯した方が良さそうだと、鼻にしわを寄せて思った。ロキがいないだけで彼は衛生や身だしなみといった基本的なことさえ忘れてしまっていたようで、それが不思議に思えた。そして、ロキの油っぽくペタッとした状態の髪を見る限り、彼も似たり寄ったりのようだった。

「俺の風呂を使ってもいいぞ」ブーツを履きながらソーが言った。「あー、ただ、あまり水を使わないようにしてくれ。先週の議会で給水制限を設けることになったから…」

「ふむ、長いシャワーはもうなしか」ロキは溜め息をついた。「了解だ」

「悪いな」

「あなたのせいじゃないよ。ソー、あなたはうまくやっている。いろいろと現状を考慮してみればな」

またあの希望に満ちた鼓動がする。「少ししたら、様子を見に来てやろうか？」

「いいや、私は大丈夫だ」ロキは横向きに転がると、毛布の奥に潜り込んだ。「それどころか、もう少しここで眠っていたいくらいだ」

ソーは頷く。「わかった」一拍置く。「バスルームにビタミンパックが置いてあるからな…もし、欲しければ」

「ありがとう」

もっと色々と言いたかった。『俺がどこにいるか分からなければ、ヘイムダルが正午までナビゲーションセンターにいるからな。部屋を出たくなければ、食事を持って来てやろう。クローゼットに替えのシャツがあるからな。最近トイレの調子がおかしいから、ボタンを二度押さなきゃだめだからな――叩くんじゃなくて、押すんだぞ。午後にバナーのところに行きたければ、俺のスケジュールを変更して――』

ソーは首を振る。こんなに一気にまくし立てるには、今はまだ早すぎる。ロキは大丈夫だ。過度に干渉するべきではない。ここは慎重にいかなければ。

なんということか。時折、ファンドラルが勧めたように、教養の学びをしっかりと終えておけばよかったと思うことがあった。

ソーは浴室に向かうと、毎朝するように身を清め、歯を磨き、髭を整え、髪を濡れた指で梳く。顔を拭いて電気を消すと、正面のドアに足を向けた。背後から漂ってきたロキの静かな声が彼の足を止めた。

「ソー、待ってくれ」

彼は振り向く。ロキは上体を起こし、彼を見つめていた。

「なんだ？」

ロキは片腕を差し出し、指先を彼に向けた。ソーはそれに従い、静かにベッドに歩み寄るとロキの手を掴み、端に腰かけた。

「行く前に」ロキが柔らかな口調で言う。「抱きしめてくれないか？少しの間だけ。あなたが忙しいのは分かってる。ただ…頭痛が戻ってこないように」

なぜか、ソーの胸中で脈打っていた希望が唐突に羽根を閉じて彼の腹の底まで落下していった。

「もちろんだ」ソーは呟き、ロキのやせ細り、骨張った身体に両腕を回した。ロキが目覚めた時にまだ残っていた疼きや痛みが消え始めて、彼が安堵の息をつくのが耳元で聞こえた。

「うん、ありがとう」ロキが囁き、ソーの首に顔を押しつけてきた。

「どういたしまして」ソーは答えたが、自分の耳にもそれが酷く淡々としているように聞こえた。

数秒後、ロキがそっとソーを解放し、彼に薄い笑みを向けた。「よし。これ以上あたなを引き留めないよ」

かなりの努力をして、ソーはその笑みを返した。立ち上がり、部屋を横切る間もその笑顔を絶やさず、開いたドアで一瞬足を止めてロキに小さく手を振った。ロキは指先を閃かせてそれに応えた。背後でドアがシュッと閉まったとたん、ここ数週間ソーが顔に貼りつけていた暗く、陰鬱な表情が戻ってきた。

こんなことは分かっていたはずだ。たった一晩で全てが元通りになるはずはない。それも、じっくりと話し合ったり、もう幾つか起こるだろう口論を経ることがなくては。

しかし、少なくとも彼が今胸に抱えている気持ちではなく、もう少し励まされてこの朝を迎えられるものだと思っていた。

確かにロキの機嫌は良くなっているようだが、その怒りが完全に消えたとは到底思えない。それはまだ彼の心の何処かにあり、目に見えないところで燻っており、今日か十年後かは分からないが、いつか必ず姿を現すだろうことをソーは知っている。ロキは忘れない。ロキは恨みを抱えるタイプだ。子供の頃に起きたことでさえ、未だにソーを許していない――実際にそれらの全てにおいてソーが加害者だとは限らなかったが、ロキを怒らせる何かをしていれば、ロキはそれを不滅にした。決して忘れないように石に刻み込み、記憶に焼きつける。しかも、ただ記憶を保管するのではない。アルファベット順に、時系列通りに並べ、しかも識別しやすいように重大度に従って色分けまでしているのだ。

だが、ソーを不安にさせるのはそのことではない。それはロキがロキであるというだけだ。

否、フライトデッキに足を向けたソーが自問しているのは、ロキの突然の心変りが彼の真心から来たものなのか、それとも痛みを消すソーの能力を求めてのことなのか。そのことであった。歩く軟膏、意思のある痛み止め――ソーはこれらの物にはなりたくない。もっと欲しかった。全てが欲しい。愛も、忠誠心も、信頼も、家族も。あるいは、それこそが問題なのかもしれなかった。彼はロキが与えられる以上のものを欲しているのかもしれない。

特に、信頼を。

「おはよう、チーフ！」コーグが明るく声をかけてきたので、ソーは挨拶代わりに片手を上げた。

これらは重要ではあったが、今考えるわけにはいかない。あまりにも彼の気を散らす思考だった。今日はやらなければならないこと、守らねばならない約束、下さねばならない命令、仕分けしなければならない仕事がいくつも積み重なっているのだ。

しかし、ロキが彼を真に愛しているのだという確信さえあれば、彼の背負う重責に耐えることはもう少し楽になっていたことだろう。

________________________________________

その日は長く、ストレスの溜まる一日であり、ソーが居室に戻ったのは消灯時間の開始を報せる三度目のベルが鳴ってからだった。疲れ切って自信を失くしていたソーは、もしもロキがまだ部屋に残っていたとしても、今夜は話し合う気分ではないことを祈っていた。これほど悲観的になっていては、ソーは言葉を抑える自信がなかった。怒鳴り合いで一日の終わりを飾るのは、正直望んではいない。

彼の部屋のドアが開くと、ソーは立ち止まった。中を凝視する。

これは彼の部屋ではない。そんなはずはない。この部屋はあまりにも――

ソーは室内に足を踏み入れながら、目を見開いていた。旅が始まってからずっと彼の視界を殴りつけていたけばけばしい色鮮やかな絵画は全て無くなっていた。部屋が広くなり、もっと落ち着いた様子になっている。飾り気のない壁が実は青みがかった濃灰色なのだと、今更気がついた。心が安らぐ、優しい色合いだ。ベッドのバナナみたいな黄色のシーツは洗い立ての紺色のものに変えられており、綺麗に整えられている。ベッドの頭側と足側には不揃いな枕やクッションが大量に置かれていた。ロキの隠れ家にあったものだと、ソーは気づいた。

すっかり変貌した部屋の中をふわふわとした気持ちで進み、ソーは目に見えているものが信じられずにいた。床に散乱していた障害物は全て取り払われている。隣接した客間の家具が並べ替えられており、さらにクッションやスローで装飾されていた。空っぽだった棚には様々な箱や瓶、小物や小さな武器が整頓され、できるだけ見目良く並べられている。ソーが持ち帰った食べ物の包み紙や空になった紙コップなどが載っていたベッドのサイドテーブルは綺麗に片づけられており、代わりにあのオルゴールが置かれていた。空気中にはまだ電気の臭いが少し残ってはいるが、部屋に満ちていた異臭のほとんどは消え、今は新鮮で少し甘い香りがした。ロキの香りだ。二人の匂いが混ざったような香りだ。

ソーは喉が痞えるのを感じて、クッションを一つ手に取った。

これはロキがやったことだ。ロキが彼の部屋をここに運び込んで、ソーの部屋と混ぜ合わせ、二人の生活を調和させ、融合させたのだ。クローゼットを開けば、きっと綺麗に整頓されているのだと、ソーは疑いもしなかった。彼の衣服の横にはロキの衣服や私物が納められているに違いない。この場所は彼らのものとなったのだ。彼ら二人の。これはロキが望み、ロキが叶えたものだ。全て、彼がやったことだ。

バスルームの戸が開く音がして、ソーは弾かれたように振り返った。中から出てきた全身がまだ湿っており、裸足のロキはバスローブだけを纏った姿でぼんやりと髪をタオルで拭いている。ソーの姿を見るなり、彼はその場に凍りついた。

『何か言え』ソーは自分に命じる。『なんとか言え、この馬鹿者』

「部屋がきれいになっててびっくりした。いいと思う」

思わず顔を顰める。痛いくらいに有り触れたセリフになってしまったが、少なくとも真実ではある。ロキもそれを受け入れたようだ。仄かな笑みを浮かべた頬がシャワーを浴びたばかりであるためか、少し色づいている。

「そうなら良かった」

その声は冷静で、安定している。そこには苦い刺々しさも、一言ずつ区切るような鋭さもない。

ソーはもっと言いたいことがあったが、言葉が見つからなかった。ロキがカーペットを横切り、ベッドの反対側に腰を下ろして絡まり合った黒髪を乾かし続ける様子を眺めた。濡れている時は巻き毛のようになるのだなと、ソーは思った。あれからさらに髪は伸びており、肩甲骨半ばくらいまでの長さになっていた。とても綺麗だった。ロキがこれほど髪を伸ばしたことはなかった。あるいはあまり男性的でない体の特徴を補うかのように、彼はいつも髪を短く切り揃えていた。ここ数年で、彼は自分の身体をもっと受け入れるようになったのかもしれない。自分の身体の造りをそれほど深く憎悪しなくなったのかもしれない。それならばなんと――

「今日はどうだった？」ロキが尋ね、ソーはいきなりどこかの緑生い茂る、静かな森の中にある小さな小屋に飛ばされ、十年連れ添った伴侶の待つ家に帰り、その日一日彼の思考を占めていた最大の疑問は夕食の献立は何かという、そんなどこにでもいる普通の男になった気がした。現実味に欠くあまり、眩暈がしそうなほどだった。

「あー。普通だ。今日は別に…普通だった。ロキ、なんだ。これは、お前は」ソーは部屋中を示すように腕を動かした。「いや、素晴らしいぞ？だが、なんでお前は…なぜ？」

「一緒に暮らすなら、ある程度私にとって居心地の良い空間じゃないと嫌なんだからな」

ソーは彼を凝視する。「一緒に暮らす？」

「私たち全員にとって一番いいことだと思う」

「全員…？」

「そうだ。あなたと私と、赤ん坊と。全員だ」

ソーは頭がクラクラとした。まるで出来過ぎた話に溺れ、藁にも縋るかのように足掻く。続く言葉を言いたくはなかった――この夢のような幻を打ち砕き、醜い現実を目の当たりにしたくなかった――だが、そうしなければならない。「ロキ、お前はこの二ヵ月間ずっと俺を避けていたじゃないか」

「そしてそのせいで毎日が苦しかった」ロキは湿ったタオルを膝の上に落とすと、ソーに視線を向けた。その顔はやつれ、真剣だ。「もう傷を抱え続けるのには疲れた。もう痛み続けるのに疲れた。あなたが必要なんだ、ソー」

「お前が必要なのはその痛みを消し去ることのできる俺の力なんだろう？」語尾でソーの声が割れると、ロキは目を見開いていた。「お前は本当はここに残りたくない。本当は俺に傍に居てほしくはないんだ。違うんだったら、お前は始めからここにいたはずだ。ここに残っていたはずだ」

「私は残った」

「ああ、だが、ここではなかった」ソーは強調するように床を指差した。「俺がお前を必要としていた場所にではなかった。ロキ、俺はお前に触れたい。お前を感じていたいんだ。毎朝お前の隣で目覚め、毎晩お前と共に横に――共に眠りたいんだ。お前に傍に居てほしいんだ。お前の存在自体が恋しくてならない。愛しているんだ。それが分からないのか？」

ロキは唇を舐め、生唾を呑みこんだ。「私はあなたに酷なことをしていたのだと分かった、ソー。そして、そのことについては心底申し訳なく思っている」

ソーは顔を背けなければならなかった。このままロキを見つめていれば、きっと泣き出してしまう。まだ冷静さを失うわけにはいかなかった。この先に地獄が待っていたとしても、口論か逃避が待ち受けていたとしても、心の重荷を下ろすために打ち明けねばならない。これ以上沈黙を守ることはできなかった。

「まだ俺に怒りを感じているんだろう？まだ俺を憎み、俺を責めている。お前を…」

「母親にしたことを？」

「孕める体にしたことを」

ロキが溜め息をつく音がして、少しの間沈黙が下りた。「私は何も確信していない、ソー」やがて彼は言った。「確信していた頃はなかったのだと思う。私の種族のこと、私の性別、他にも私のような者がいるのかどうかさえ、私は推測することしかできない」一拍置かれる。「ソー、頼むから私を見てくれ」

ソーは従った。ロキの目は大きく開かれ、濡れていた。

「私たちが離れている間、たくさんのことを考えていた――考えすぎていたと思う。不変のものだと受け入れていた多くの事柄を考え直さなければいけなかった」弱い笑みを見せる。「つまり、変化だ。成長とかそういうのだ。それこそが人生の醍醐味らしいからな」

ソーは真剣な面持ちでベッド脇に立ち尽し、忘れ去られたクッションを手に持ったままだった。

ロキの笑みが消え、真摯な顔になった。「すまなかった、ソー。私は…私の在り方がこんなものになった原因をすべてあなただけに求めたのは間違いだった。こんな、身体になったことの責任をあなただけに負わせてきた。私はずっと」――首を振り、涙が一粒彼の頬を伝った――「ずっと説明されたかった。何らかの理由がほしかった。誰かのせいにしたかった。何でもよかった。私の失敗の全て、私の欠点の全てがこの身体の欠陥に由来しているに違いないと思っていた。でも、結局私はその理由を知ることはなかったし、誰にも相談することも、ただ話すこともできなかった。ソー、あなたにはそれがどんな気持ちなのか分からないだろう。子供の頃からこんな身体とこんな感情を持ちながら成長して、しかもそれを誰にも告げることができないなど――」

「俺に話すことはできたんだぞ、ロキ」ソーが痛みを堪えるように言った。「俺がお前をこんな目に遭わせているのだと知っていれば、俺はお前から距離を置いて――」

「だが、本当にあなたが私をこんな目に遭わせていたのかも確信が持てないんだぞ、ソー。あなただったかもしれないし、成長するにつれて私は自然にこうなったのかもしれない。私にはそれを知る方法などなかった」ロキは一旦言葉を切り、唇を噛んだ。「それに、子供だった私はそれ以上に物を知らなかった。思い出してほしいが、ほんの七年前まで私は奇形として生まれたアシールなのだと信じていたのだからな。でも、本当はヨトゥンなのだと知って…何もかも変わった」

ロキはそわそわと互いを弄る両手に視線を落とした。

「私の病の最も明らかな理由があなただったから、私はあなたのせいだと思い込むことにしたんだ。だけど私はあなたを憎んだことはない、ソー。一瞬たりとも。憎もうとしたけれど、できなかった。物心つく前からあなたを愛していたし、その後も愛していた。それが変わることはない。信じてくれ、私はあなたに真実を告げたかった。何度もそうしようと思ったし、そうすれば良かったととどれほど思ったことか。でも、母上が秘密のままにしろと私に言い聞かせていたから」

ソーの指が手に持ったクッションに食い込んだ。「母上は知っていたのか？」

「ああ。母上と私だけが知っていた。他の誰も知らない。父上さえ知らなかった」ロキは頬の涙を拭い、鼻をすすった。「母上に悪気はなかったけど、あれが正しいことだったのか、正直分からない」またも首を振ると、小声で続ける。「もしも父上が知っていたら、私の人生はどれほど違うものになっていたのだろうか、想像もつかない」

ソーは呆然とベッドの端に腰を下ろした。力を失った手からクッションが音も立てず、床に転がり落ちた。長い沈黙の後、彼は言った。「お前の言ったとおりだ。俺たちの家族は開かれた会話がとことん苦手なようだ」

「そうだな」ロキは同意した。それから物思いに沈む。「私たちはそれを変えようとしてもいいんじゃないか」

ソーはロキに視線をやった。

ロキは薄く微笑む。「何か私に言いたいことがあるか、ソー？何か訊きたいことは？なんせ」――彼は腕を広げる――「私はここにいるのだから」

ソーは唇を引き結び、再び前を向くと、ブーツの間の床を見つめた。彼が知りたいと思うのは唯一つ。訊きたい質問はただ一つしかなかった。

「俺を愛しているか、ロキ？」

しばらくの間、何の物音もしなかった。それからロキがシーツの上を這って近づく衣擦れの音がして、彼の隣に座ったのでマットレスが沈むのを感じた。

「ソー」

ロキは手を伸ばしてソーのちくちくする頬に触れると、それを引いて顔を彼の方に向けた。ソーに残された瞳の深く青い影には苦痛と不安が潜んでいた。ロキはそれを真心からの誠意をもって覗き込んだ。

「あなたをずっと愛していた、ソー」彼は告げる。「今もそうだ。そしてこの世の何も、死ですらも、その愛を私の心から打ち消すことはない」

その言葉を聞いて、ソーは顔をくしゃくしゃにした。何ヶ月も前、多くを失くしぼろぼろになった彼らが互いに向き合い、人生を縫い合わせはじめた時に、ソー自身が告げた言葉だった。

ロキはソーの手を取り、バスローブの襟元の間に引っ張り込むと、裸の胸に押しつけた。その肌越しにロキの温かな心臓の鼓動を感じ、ソーはゆっくりと息を吸った。指を広げ、手の下にあるロキの胸の張りを感じ、彼の唇が開いて静かな息がそっと漏れた。たいした大きさではない。辛うじて手の平に納まる程度だ。だが、確かにある。息子が生まれた後も彼を養い、その命を支える印が。ロキの身体は――その美しく神秘的な、驚異的な身体は――その日を迎える準備をすでに始めているのだ。

ソーの指が彼の固くなった乳首を掠めると、ロキの瞼が半分下りた。僅かに呼吸を上げ、彼が身体を寄せると、ソーは相手の身体が重く押しつけられるのを感じた。

「許してくれ、ソー」彼は呟く。「あなたに疑いを抱かせたことを許してほしい。私がこれまでしてきたことを、そしてこれからしてしまうだろうことも。その全てを申し訳なく思っている」

「ああ、ロキ」ソーは首を振る。「いつだって俺がお前を許すことをお前は知ってるだろう？」

「でもいつの日か、あなたに許されない時が来るかもしれない。いつの日か、私は決して許されないことをしてしまうかもしれない」

「その日はまだ来ていない。そして、この先もその日が来ることはないと思う」

「でも、来るかもしれない」

「ロキ」ソーはロキの項に手を回すと、彼を固定した。「そんな日は。決して。来ない」

それは保証以上のものだった。それは約束、誓いの言葉だった。

ロキの目が涙でいっぱいになった。彼は恥入ったように見えた。絶望的に、惨めなほどに恥入ったように。ソーはそれが耐えられなかった。身を乗り出して彼に口づけをし、それはロキとはじめてキスを交わした時のように強く、情熱的なものだった。

ロキの滑らかで鋭い顎に手を添えると、ソーはその形をゆっくりと指先でなぞった。貞淑で甘い口づけを保ったのも、ロキが彼の肩に両腕を巻きつけてソーの唇の間を舌で割り、口を開けるまでの事だった。その瞬間に彼らの口づけの勢いは倍になり、彼らの脈拍も倍になった。ロキが頭を傾けてソーの舌による愛撫を自分の舌で受け止める間、ソーは二人の身体の間に手を滑り込ませ、ロキのバスローブの帯を解き始めた。

ロキは小さく息を呑んで体を引いた。「だめ、お願い、私」彼はか細い声で言った。「ひどい姿をしてるから」

「そんなことはない。俺にとってはとても綺麗だ」ソーは言い募ったが、テリー織の布地からゆっくりと手を引き、ロキの返答を待った。

ロキは唇を噛み、何も言わなかった。二人の間に居心地の悪い沈黙が下りた。

しばらく経ってから、ソーは優しく微笑みかけると、身体を乗り出してロキの鼻先に口づけを落とした。「身体を洗ってくる」彼は告げる。「その後、話を続けよう。いいか？」

ロキはほっとしたような顔をした。頷き、ソーは立ち上がってバスルームに向かう前に彼の手をギュッと握って謝意を示す。

バスルームの中はまだ温かく湿っており、ソーが臭くなった衣服を脱ぐ間もロキの手がベッドルームにのみ加えられたわけではなかったことに気がついていた。洗い立てのタオルが、所々擦り切れてはいるものの、清潔で折られた状態で壁にかかっている。汚れた衣服を入れる洗濯籠があり、洗い立ての手拭い、ソーが使っていた小さくなった古い石鹸は新しいものに取り換えられており、ロキの使う香油や精油が棚にきれいに並んでいた。ささやかだが有意義な改善であった。新しい発見がある度に、ソーの胸が痛んだ。

洗濯物を籠に入れ、ソーはシャワーに入ると蛇口を開いた。水は冷たく、いきなりそれに晒されたソーは少し体を怯ませたが、温かくなるまで待とうとはしなかった。給水制限は乗船者全員に対するもの。王も下男もその間にいるすべての者も。ソーは石鹸と手拭いを手に取ると、泡立たせた。

彼はぬるいシャワーの下で身体を洗いながら、この部屋に手を加えるのにロキはどれほどの時間をかけたのだろうと考えた。船底からメインデッキの間を、しかも両手にクッションや様々な私物を抱えて、一体何度行き来しなければならなかったのだろうか。それも身重の状態で、長期に及ぶ体調不良からの病み上がりの身でありながら。階段の上り下り、重たい絵画の額縁を壁から外したり、家具を動かしたり――そのすべてを、魔術に頼ることすらせずに、とソーは推測する。ロキがバナー博士のもとを訪れた日からほんの僅かばかりの魔術を使用する場面を見ていない…それどころか、その数週間前からロキが魔術を一切使用していなかったことにソーは思い至った。もしかすると、ロキは妊娠した時から魔法の力を失っているのではないだろうか。そうともなれば、彼がずっとピリピリしていた理由がわかる。セイズルの無いロキは恐ろしく不安で必死だったに違いない。

ソーは全てに対して徹底的に申し訳ない気分になった。ロキがこんなサプライズを用意していると知っていれば、彼に思いとどまらせるか、少なくともソー自身が全てを運べるよう、スケジュールの組換えを行なっていたというのに。体調がひどく優れずにいたというのに、装飾目的のクッションや、洗濯籠の設置などというものにロキが気を取られる必要などなかったというのに。

だが同時に、もしかするとロキは本心からここにいたくて、この部屋の惨状に耐えられなかったのかもしれない。これらの変化を直ちに必要としていたのかもしれない。それは理解できる気がした。だが、ソーは部屋の模様替えすらもロキの謝罪の証のつもりなのではないかと疑わざるを得なかった。そして、もしもそうならば、それは今この瞬間に解決しなければならない。罪悪感や義務感からロキに平身低頭、このような行動を繰り返させるわけにはいかなかった。このような悪循環に陥る誤解や話の行き違い――あるいは会話のなさ――はオーディンソンの世代で終わらせなければならなかった。

ソーが腰にタオルを巻いて寝室に足を踏み入れると、照明は低くされ、ロキはすでに毛布の下に潜り込んで横向きに丸くなっていた。少しウトウトしていたのだろう、ソーが近づくと頭を上げたが、その笑顔はとろりと眠たげだ。

「疲れているようだな」ソーは優しく言うと、タオルを外して昨日まではそこになかったラックに掛けた。「もう眠りたいなら、話すのは明日でもいいぞ」

ロキの視線が薄暗い照明に照らされ黄褐色に輝くソーの裸体をぼんやりと眺めまわした。「話ができないほど疲れているわけじゃない」何も纏っていない彼の腕がシーツの間から滑り出て、誘うようにマットレスを撫でた。

ソーは毛布をめくってロキの隣に潜り込むと、彼と向き合うように横になった。「本当か？お前、今日はしなくていい運動をたくさんしたんじゃないか？」

「あなたが想像しているよりは少なかったよ」ロキは言って、彼の素肌がソーを掠めるほど近くに寄った。「彼らが手伝ってくれたからな」

「彼ら？」

「ほら。剣闘士たちだよ」

ソーは目を見開き、驚いたような笑い声を上げていた。「お前は一日中、剣闘士たちにクッションや毛布を運び込ませていたのか？」

「一日中じゃない。私はお昼過ぎまで起きなかったし、それだって食堂から何か食べ物を取りに行くためだった。戻ってきた後、昼寝だってしたんだからな」ロキは無頓着に肩を竦めた。「それで暇だったから、この部屋をもっと住み心地の良いものに変えようと思って。下まで往復したのは二度だけだ。家具を動かすのだって彼らにやってもらった」一拍置いて、片方の眉を撥ね上げる。「私がこんな状態なのに、一日をかけて五階層も階段を上り下りすると本気で思っていたのか？」

ソーの顔に浮かべられた表情だけでも充分な答えになっていたが、彼は説明した。「これがお前なりの謝罪なんじゃないかと思ってな。俺はお前に恩義を感じてほしいわけじゃないんだ、ロキ。これはどちらの方がより相手のために何かをしたことを競うゲームじゃないんだからな」

「ああ、ソー」ロキは溜め息をついたが、その唇には仄かな笑みが残されていた。「保証する。これはいの一番に私自身のためにしたことだが、あなたのためにもなることは分かっていた。当然、赤ん坊のためにもなるし、だから…何も問題ない」

希望のようなものが胸に注ぎ込まれるのを感じて、ソーは深く息を吸いこんだ。だが今度はもっと慎重で、地に足がついていた。思い込みや推測はもうしない。これから先は明確に、はっきりとした話し合いが行われるのだ。この先いつまでも。ノルンの神々のお告げだ。

ソーは毛布の下でロキの手を探り当てると、それをしっかりと握りしめた。「それは本当か？」

ロキの笑みが震えた。「今のところは、そうだ」唇を湿らせ、さらにソーに近寄り、腹と膝が触れ合うまで寄り添った。「明日はまた別の話だ。だけど、今はそれよりも注目すべき、素敵な光景を前にしている」

ソーは口の辺りがまた痛くなってきた。きっと、また笑みを浮かべているに違いない。「まさか俺の片目しかない醜い顔の話をしてるんじゃないだろうな」

「その通りだし、言葉には気をつけた方がいい。この子はあなたそっくりになるかもしれないんだから」

からかうような言葉にも拘らず、ソーはロキの顔から温もりと希薄な笑みが消えるのを目の当たりにした。手を伸ばし、彼の頬に触れると、その柔らかく白い肌を親指でなぞった。

「この子がどんな姿になるのか、心配なんだな」ソーが呟く。「そうなんだろう？」

「私はこの子がどんな存在になるのか、そっちのほうが心配だ」

緊張した沈黙が下りかけた。

「またバナーのところへ行きたいか？」ソーは慎重に尋ねた。「また診てもらって、まだ男の子のままかどうか確認してもらおうか？」

ロキは鼻から息を吐いた。「その内また彼のところへは行かないとならないだろうな。だけど、この子についてこれ以上知りたくはない。はじめから知りたくなかった。だから、私は――」その言葉を噛み切るように黙り込むと、彼は視線を下に落とした。

その一瞬で理解したソーは、ゆっくりと呼吸した。「だからお前はその姿を見たくなかった。お前はそれを恐れて――ああ、ロキ」ソーはロキの腰に腕を回すと、彼を自分の身体に押しつけた。「本当に悪かった。俺はそんなつもりは――そんなことは知らなかった。知っていれば、俺はお前にあんな――」

「いいんだ、ソー。少なくとも、この子が怪物ではないことは分かったんだから」そして、聞こえないほど小さな声で続ける。「今はまだ」

ソーは体を引いてロキの目を熱心に覗き込んだ。「この子は怪物にはならない。お前が怪物ではないからだ。お前は素晴らしく、美しく、俺は心の底からお前を愛している」

ロキの目が潤み始める。「この子は？この子が私みたいに身体で生まれたら？この子のことを恥だと思うか？」

「なんだと？それはない。絶対にない、ロキ。どんな姿で生まれようと、俺はこの子を愛する」

「それを隠すよう強要しないか？秘密のままにしろとは言わない？」

ソーはロキが彼に何を尋ねているのか理解すると、同情に心が燃えるようだった。ロキの両手を掴むと、しっかりと持つ。

「約束する、ロキ。俺は母上の例に倣うことはしない。父上にもだ。俺たちは俺たちの両親とは違うし、この子は俺にもお前にも完全に似ることはない。この子はこの子自身になるんだ。そして、この子が俺たちの一番良い部分を合わせたものよりも良い子に育つよう、俺はお前を助ける。この子を育てる間、ずっとお前たちと共にいるぞ、ロキ、ずっとだ。これはお前と俺が隣り合わせになってやっていくことだ。約束する。保証する」

ロキの手の甲に唇を押しつけ、それから彼の鼻梁を横切る涙を拭ってやった。

「なんだか」ロキが鼻をすする。「永遠の話をされてるみたいだ」

「そのつもりだ」

一拍を置いて、ロキは身を乗り出すとソーと額を合わせた。瞳を閉じて、指を絡ませ合う。

「良かった」と、彼は囁いた。


End file.
